Double Affair
by cuteyfruity
Summary: New York City is a very populated city, sometime a small area with big populations may allow you to meet new people a lot faster. But sometimes, it just shows you how small the world is. Better summary inside. MAJOR-NALEY,BRUCA.MINOR-brathan,laley.
1. Finding Out

**I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I had this in my mind and just had to put it down. I hope you like it. It's more of a one shot, but if you guys want me to keep going just tell me, I'm sure there is a way for it to continue. **

**Disclaimer-** I don not own any of the characters in this story. =D

**Summary- **New York City is a very populated city, sometime a small area with big populations may allow you to meet new people a lot faster. But sometimes, it just shows you how small the world is. Brooke and Nathan are married, as are Lucas and Haley. What happens when they found out about their hiding affair.

**Chapter 1- Finding Out**

New York City is a very populated city. The population in the city exceeds the 8.3 million, and the land area is of 305 square miles. Sometime a small area with big populations may allow you to meet new people a lot faster. But sometimes, it just shows you how small the world is.

Brooke Davis is a successful fashion designer. The twenty four year old build her own company, starting with her first designs at the age of seventeen with a few dresses, and turning it into the biggest fashion empire in New York. Clothes Over Bros' is the biggest brand in the city, wore by most celebrities in the country.

Married Brooke is twenty five year old Nathan Scott, the big time lawyer of New York. Nathan is the owner of Scott's Law Firm, along with his father Dan. Law has always been Nathan's passion, but there is something else that makes him to work so many hours in a week.

Brooke and Nathan are the ultimate power couple; they can do anything they propose themselves. But sometimes success gets in the way of love, not allowing you to see what's right in front of you.

On the other side of town lives a couple with a completely different life style. They still lived the good life, but it was only because of Haley's day job. Lucas mostly tried to work on his book during mornings.

Lucas Roe is married to Haley James, both Haley and Lucas come from a small town. Lucas is a nightly taxi driver, that wasn't his first aspiration of course. But he still trying to find the publishing company that will publish his book. As a teen, Lucas kept a journal sort of thing where he wrote about his life and friends. The journal was turned into a book by his mother as a graduation present. On the day they graduated High School, Haley sent copies of the book to all major publishing companies in hopes that her then boyfriend would have the chance to be published. The chance was still to come.

Lucas met Haley when they were in High School, they had some friends in common and immediately hit it of. After dating for two years they finally got married, right before moving to New York. Moving there was Haley's dream. She dreamed of becoming a famous singer one day, her shot still hadn't come but she was still waiting. Haley has two jobs, at night she's a bar tender at a high class bar in the upper east side. While during the day she was a secretary, at least her degree in English paid of. Her job paid well, after all she worked for one of the best law firms in New York.

**XXXX**

Brooke was done with her new line, she was just about to head home when she decided to check if her husband wanted to go out to dinner or something. You would expect that after three years of marriage they would still be in the newly weds phase and expect to have dinner at home together, but they were far from it.

She speed dialed one on her phone and waited for him to pick up while she put the sketches away, after five rings Nathan picked up.

_"Hello" he said. _

"Hey, it's me" Brooke said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

_"Umm, I wish I could. But I'm swamped at work, I have a really hard case to solve. Can we do it some other time?" he asked trying to sound apologetic._

Brooke was tired of his crap, it seemed that every time she wanted them to go out he was too busy for her. "Okay" she said, "I'll see you at home. I love you."

_"Love you too" he said._

That was the last thing she heard before the line went dead, putting her phone in her bag she walked out of her office. Brooke hated to work late, but every so often it was necessary. The new line wasn't going to design itself.

Walking out of her building she got a great idea, at least it was great in he mind. She crossed the road and walked two blocks to the right. Walking straight into the big building she went for the elevator, after going up seventeen flours the door of the elevator open and she was found with the light of his office on. She walked straight towards his office exited to get to surprise her husband. The closer she got she heard voices, more then one at that. The other voice was of a woman, a woman she had become very familiar with. Brooke walked over to the door and peeked through the crack, she wanted to be prepare before she walked in just hoping that her suspicions weren't true.

**XXXX**

"Mr. Scott, I'm going to be going soon. Is there anything else you need?" she asked walking into his office.

Nathan looked at the girl standing before him, "Haley, you can call me Nathan. There is no one else here" he said moving his hands to show her.

"I know" she said, "I'm just use to it" she admitted.

"Will you be working today?" he asked.

Haley nodded still standing by the door.

"Come here" Nathan said calling her with his hand. Haley did as she was asked, not saying a word. "When do you have to be there?" he asked pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"Nathan, we're still at work" she pointed out. He knew the rules, no affection or anything that would give their relationship away at work.

"There's no one here" he said placing his hand on her lap.

"Fine" she said giving up, he always got his way, there was no point in fighting it. "I have to be there in like thirty minutes" she said looking at her watch.

"I'll take you" he said firmly.

"No" She told him, more like an order.

"Why not?" he asked a little hurt.

"I have to go" she said getting up, but was quickly pulled back to his lap.

Not giving her a chance to leave Nathan grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her, he loved the way she kissed him more then his own wife's kisses. What kind of horrible husband would rather kiss another woman, especially when you're wife was such a beautiful one herself.

Haley didn't pull away, instead she straddled him so that it was easier for them to continue there little make out session. Depending the kiss with each second, the were lost in their arms.

Neither one of them noticed the eye poking through the crack on the door, the wide opened, shocked eye. Brooke felt like her whole world was coming apart, she had suspensions. But she always hoped that it was just her imaginations. Not being able to take it anymore she ran towards the elevator and out the building as fast as she could.

She started walking towards no destination, just letting her feet take her were they wanted. She just walked and walked and walked, never thinking about where she would end up. Mostly she thought of the infidelity she had just witnessed. The one person that was suppose to love her and cherish her was with another woman, and not just any woman; his secretary. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked, the wind blowing her hair, and the lights reflecting of her gold dress.

**XXXX**

"Nathan, I have to go" she said getting of him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" he yelled getting up from his chair, he grabbed his jacket and walked over to her. "I'll go with you" he told her again.

She couldn't tell him no, he just stared at her with his blue eyes. The eyes that could control her with just one look, "okay" she said walking over to her desk and grabbing her bag. "I'll be back, I have to change" she said pointing to the bag she was holding, "can you get my stuff ready?" she asked. When she saw him nod she turned around and walked to the bathroom.

Nathan walked over to the desk located out side his office. He grabbed her purse from the drawer and got her jacket, he placed held on to both of them waiting for her to get back. He felt something vibrate in her bag and he pulled out her phone, only to find the word _Lucas_ blinking on the screen.

"I'll done" she said walking out to him, she held her bag over her shoulder as she approached him. Dressed in ripped washed jeans, and a red t-shirt that was lose on her but also had the bottom part ripped of as well neck line so that it showed her collar bone.

"What are you wearing?" he asked possessively.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No" he said, "yes." He saw her give him a confused look and he decided to explain himself, "Yes, but don't you think you're showing to much" he told her.

"You mean like your wife" she shot back taking her purse and jacket from him.

Nathan hated when she used Brooke against him. There was nothing he could do about it, Brooke liked to wear really revealing clothe. He ran to her as she reached the elevator and handed Haley her phone, "your husband called" he announced bitterly.

"Thank you" she said taking the phone. Then she began to call him back.

_"Hey you" Lucas said. _

"Hey" Haley said walking in the elevator.

_"When do you get out tonight?"_

"I don't know" she said then bit her lip, while Nathan kissed down her neck. "I'll call you when I get out" she told him.

_"Make sure to call me" Lucas said, "I don't want you to be wondering out all alone" he stated. _

"I will" she assured him, "I have to go now."

_"Okay, I love you" he said. _

"Bye" Haley said and ended the call. She wanted to say it back so bad, but she couldn't lie to him. Her feelings had changed in the past year, she didn't know where her heart stood. But she knew she couldn't lie to him like that.

"I Can't do this anymore" she said pushing him away.

The elevator door opened and Nathan walked out followed by her, "Why?" he asked turning to her.

"I can't hurt him like this, he deserves better" she told him.

"Haley, listen to me" he said opening the car door for her, he then closed it and walked to the driver side. Once he was in he began to talk again, "you can't tell him. At least not now, you have to wait for me to tell Brooke."

"Fine" she said agreeing but not liking the idea, "drive" she said clenching her jaw. She felt him hold her hand and began to drive.

After driving for about ten minutes the arrived at the bar, Haley got off the car as did Nathan. "I'll see you inside" she said more like a question.

"You know it" he said giving her a quick peck, "now go" he said spanking her towards the back door of the bar. Once he saw her walk in he walked around to the front.

**XXXX**

After walking for what seemed like miles, Brooke decided to stop. Looking around she noticed that she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. Scared that something might happen she looked around to find a taxi, hoping that there was at least one driving around there.

"Taxi" she yelled when she saw the yellow car turned the curb.

The taxi pulled over to where she was, her dress almost matching the color of the car.

Brooke jumped in the back seat and felt that she had seen him before, but wasn't sure were. She did see a lot of people after all.

"Where to miss" he asked turning around to face her. The girl was beautiful, he didn't remember when he saw such a beautiful woman cry. Her mascara was smeared under her eyes, flowing like a black river.

Brooke handed him piece of paper with her address that he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah" she sniffed as she nodded.

"Why are you crying? A beautiful girl like you should be out having fun, not crying in the back of a cab" he told her.

Brooke smiled just a little at his words, they were the highlight of her night.

"So?" he asked hoping she would tell him.

Brooke took deep breath, letting it all go she began to tell him. She told him everything form her new line and how exited she was to see her husband, to her suspensions and what she actually saw. With every word she said she felt her heart break a little more.

"How about I take you to a bar" he suggested.

"I guess" Brooke said, "I mean, I have nothing better to do."

"It's set then, we're going to a bar" he said turning the car around to go the other way.

"Excuse me" she said trying to get his attention, "you never told me your name" she said.

"Lucas" he said, "my name is Lucas. Yours?"

"Brooke" she said. Brooke smiled, she actually felt happy with him. She felt like he actually cared. He had just met her and he wanted to help her, thus him taking her to the bar.

Arriving at the bar Lucas parked his taxi and helped her out, he had just met her but felt a good thing being around her. "Have you ever been here?" he asked looking at the sign.

Brooke shook her head, "I don't usually go out" she admitted. She was usually busy, and didn't have time to go out and get drunk. "You?" she asked politely.

"Yeah" he said smiling, "my wife works here" he told her.

Brooke hadn't even paid attention to his hand, it never crossed her mind. "oh" she said embarrassed while at the same time a little mad. She had finally met a nice guy, and he was taken.

"You'll love her, she's so nice" Lucas said.

"I'm glad" she said as they walked in the door.

They walked through the door and tired to adjust to the darkness of the bar. It was full, people dancing all around with beer bottles and glasses of all shapes and sizes.

Lucas looked at the bar hoping to find his wife, he really wanted her to meet the new girl he met. He knew that Haley would just love her. Brooke looked like she would be a great friend.

"Come here" he said pulling her along.

Brooke followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw him. There he was, with the girl she had just seen him kiss. Brooke stopped and tried to make him stop, and felt tears coming down her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, then followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. "You know him?" he asked then turned around to her, and saw the black tears once again.

"That's my husband" she admitted.

Lucas turned to see the guy again, but this time he saw more then just the guy. He saw her, his wife kissing him. His heart broke at the sight, he never thought that Haley was capable of that.

Brooke saw a single tear fall from his eyes. It was the first time she had seen a guy cry in public, god forbid Nathan cry at all. "You know her?" she asked using his words.

"That's my wife" he said looking back at the two kissing.

Brooke pulled him closer to him in a hug, she felt so bad for him. He was going through the same thing she was, and the best she could do at the moment was be there for him.

They both stood there looking at how their spouses had an ongoing affair in front of their noses, and did nothing about it.

**Thanks for reading, and please make sure you tell me if you want me to continue or just leave it as a one shot. I kinda left it open-ended. Thanks again =D**


	2. The Guilt of Lies

**Thanks so much to all the reviews, they were amazing. Here is the next chapter and I really hope you guys like it. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, I don't mind giving away what's to come; if I know what will come.**

** _Haley Elizabeth James, , etfanalltheway,dianehermans, CamillaScott, and Lou, Thanks to all of you, and I really hope you guys like this chapter. _**

**_Kaya17tj- I'm glad you like it so far, and I definitively want to put how NALEY got together in the first place. _**

**Chapter 2- The Guilt of Lies**

Brooke pulled the taxi driver outside, she really didn't want him to keep seeing that. In a way she also felt betrayed, but Nathan had been pulling away for a while. In a way, her suspcions had finally came true. She was sure that he had something going on with his secretary, but now everything was cleared up. She wanted so much to walk up to the girl and pull her hair out, but the boy next to her was her husband and she didn't want to make it any worse on him.

"That's why she never calls when she gets out late" Lucas said trying to regain his composture. He was breathless, he felt as if they had dropped a piano on top of him. How could she do that to him? The one woman he loved, the one who had been there for him since they were teens. She was the person who was there for him when things got tough, the one who always protected him.

He now understood why she had been so distant, why she never wanted him to visit her at work. Maybe it wasn't just one guy, maybe it was a bunch of them. Maybe she had one per night. Whatever it was, he couldn't believe she had stoop that low.

"I think we should go" Brooke said pulling him to the taxi, "come on, let's go get a coffee or something." As pissed of as she was, she had suspicions. But she could see that to Lucas Haley was everything, that he had never expected any of that to happen.

XXX

"Here you go." Haley handed a shot of tequila to Nathan with a smile, then she turned to a guy who was calling out his order. She grabbed the things she needed and walked towards the guy. Who was a little to drunk for her liking, but that was her job. She had to poor drinks no matter how drunk the person was.

The guy grabbed the two beers and the to glasses; which contained martinis and looked at her. "If you stop flirting with that guy over there, you might actually get a tip." The guy pointed to Nathan then turned around and left.

Nathan could see the whole interaction, and even though he wanted to beat the guy down he didn't. He knew that would just draw attention to him, and that was the last thing he needed. He couldn't risk getting on the cover of some tabloid saying how Brooke Davis' husband was deffending a bar tender, even though Haley was way more then that to him. He simply set his glass down and waited for Haley to make her way back to him.

"Kind of an ass." The guy who took the empty spot that was left by the one who had taken the beers said looking at her. You could tell in his eyes that he felt bad for her. Sometimes being a bar tender meant sucking up to the customer, and that is just what Haley did.

She smiled and wiped the counter in front of him, "yeah, he was." She put the rag over her shoulder and smiled at the guy once more, "what can I getcha?"

He looked at her up and down, "well, for startes, your number. Then I'll take a beer."

Haley chuckled, she grabbed a beer and opened it. She placed it right in front of him, "here is your beer."

"What about the number?" The guys asked like he had never been turned down before, and this was definitively diflating his ego.

"I'm married" she said. Her expression was unreadable. Usually when a woman tells you she's married she smiles, and you can see that she's happy. But not her, she just looked lifeless. Like she just used the marriage as an excuse to get away form guys who tried to get things from her.

The guy turned around and left. If she didn't want to give him her number, then he wasn't going to push. There were plenty of beautiful woman there, and he wasn't going to let a simple girl kill his buzz.

XXX

Brooke and Lucas walked into the small dinner. They didn't really know much about each other, but what they did know was enough to bring them together. Their spoused had been cheating on them with each other. How small could the world be?

After being led to the booth, they both sat on opposite ends.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke had been asking him the same question the whole way there. She had been terrified that what he saw would be the cause of them getting involved in an accident.

Lucas looked up at her from the menu, "better. I mean, it doesn't change the fact that she has been cheeting on me. But, in a way I guess I saw it coming. I was just to blind to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"She never called for me to pick her up, she always said she had a ride. Plus, on nights that she didn't work at the bar, she had to work late at the office. I always thought that it was cause she was the secretary, or assistant, whatever she is to one of the best lawyers in New York. But I guess. I guess this clears it all up." His voice cracked at each sentences, his eyes were full of hate and disappointment. He really thought he was dreaming.

"I know what you mean" Brooke said reaching for his hand. She held his hand in hers and lifted her head to face him. She didn't really like what she saw. She saw him braking in front of her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Although she had just met him, she felt a deep conection with him.

"What are you talking about?"

Brooke took a deep breath and began telling him. But just as she was about to begin speaking the waitress came to take their orders. Frustrated she order a coffee, she wasn't really hungry, she just wanted to get out of that bar.

Once the girl had taken their order she turned back to him. "Nathan was always working late. When I went to the office, she was always coming out of his. She was always there with him, no matter what it was he did. They were inseparable. But I just thought it was part of their jobs."

"But?.."

"But then the rumors started. Everytime I would go to the office I could hear people whisppering. I have a very good hearing, and when it comes to gossip I'm the queen. So. I would pretend that I was on my phone as I walked by them, but I was actually listening to what they said. I heard all types of things, but I never thought it woud be true. Now look at me." Tears had made their way down her eyes. She hated crying for him, he was not worth her tears.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said. He was sorry that it was his wife that had caused the beautiful girl in front of him so much pain. But he wasn't sorry that it was the reason they were there right now. The reason of Haley's affair brought him to that moment. The moment were he had someone to understand his pain.

Soon the girl came with their food and coffee, and they began digging in. While they eat they talked a little. But mostly they would say how hurt they were, and how much they wanted to confront their spouses at that moment.

XXX

Nathan pulled his car to the curb at the corner of her house. That was the place were he always dropped her off. He didn't want Lucas to find out about them, so they would do the corner to keep it safe. He turned his car of and sat on his side to look at her. There wasn't much to see since the light was so dimmed, but he could still make out her face in the dar. "Why were you so quiet today?"

"I had a lot of work" she said. She knew that wasn't the true, but she couldn't tell him that she felt like the worse person on the planet for cheating on her husband.

"I don't buy it. Haley, talk to me."

"I have to go" she said taking off her seatbelt, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay" Nathand leaned to her and gave her a quick kiss. It was sweet kiss, but quick none the less. "I love you."

Haley heard the words and jumped out the car, she couldn't believe he had said them. It had only been like three months since they had began their little fling, but already it was getting to be too much. Haley heard his car pull away and she walked towards her appartment, at that moment all she wanted was to be home.

She would have to be up by five the next morning, and she really didn't feel like thinking about Nathan's words. She unlocked the front door , then walked towards the stairs and up to the third floor. When she reached her door she unlocked it and walked in. Dropping the keys on a table next to the door and hanging her coat on the hook she proceeded to walk to her bedroom. She was exausted and all she wanted was to be in bed.

As she walked in the bedroom she saw Lucas sitting on the bed reading a book with the lamp on. This wasn't something new, but it was odd for him to be doing it at two in the morning. "Can't sleep?" She tried to joke with him, then walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Lucas waited for her patiently. The whole talk he had with Brooke had calmed him down. He really wanted to jump on her and beat the crap out of her for lying, but Brooke was right, violance wouldn't really help him. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom so he could ask her a few questions. He only wanted to know if she would at least tell him part of the truth, since he knew she wouldn't tell him the whole thing.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom a showered Haley came out in her pijamas, she walked over to the bed and slid in on her side of the bed.

"How was your day?"

Haley grabbed some cream from her side table and started putting it on her arms and face, "crazy."

"Anything interesting?" He knew she would say no, that had been her answer for a while.

"Actually yes" she said, "this guy asked me for my number, and he didn't looked a little shocked when I was married. But he still left me alone. It was really weird."

"How'd you get home?"

"Annaliz gave me a ride, but she was in a hurry so I had to walk a few blocks to get here." She had grown so use to lying, that she felt nothing when the lies came out of her mouth. "How was your day?"

"Good, I got lots of clients. But it slowed down after I talked to you on the phone." He was telling the turth, but not all of it. He didn't mention that the reason it had been slow was because he was with another woman.

"Great, I hope you have a better night tomorrow." She leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned to her side and went to bed.

Lucas put his book down and did the same thing she had just done, but right before he turned off the light he said, "I love you." When he didn't hear it back, he acted like she was asleep. But he knew that it was because she didn't really feel the same way anymore.

Haley preteneded to be asleep, but she really wanted to say the words back to him. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. She did love him, just not the way she use to. Everything was falling apart, and she was the only one to blame.

XXX

"Brooke." Nathan walked into his bedroom and saw his wife sleeping. She looked so peaceful. The last thing he wanted was to wake her up. He knew that if he even touched the bed she would wake, and he really didn't want to wake her, since she looked like she had a long day.

Without thinking about it anymore he walked across the hall to the guest room. He pulled out some pijama pants he had in one of the drawers, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After a quick shower, brushing his teet, and even shaving, Nathan finally made it back to the room. But walking in he saw that it wasn't empty. No, there she was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Her voice sounded hurt, and you could see her fighting the tears. She hated this, she hated to have to act like she didn't know about it.

Nathan walked over to her and sat right next to her, "you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you. I know you wake up with any little movement, so, I decided to sleep here." He poited to the bed they were sitting on.

"You can come back to bed if you want" she said.

"I'll be there in a minutes, just go back to bed" he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

He was good, and he knew it. He had actually become some sort of expert at the whole acting around her thing. He knew exactly how to maker her believe him, and in a way , he didn't care. He was no longer in love with her. But that didn't mean that he didn't hate hurting her. He hated everything about it, that's why he was planing the divorce. But he had to make sure Brooke would be able to handle it, he really didn't want to hurt her like that.

Brooke got up and walked back to her bedroom. She wanted to tell him so badly that she had seen him with Haley, the she knew all about the affair. But she promised Lucas that she would handle it all with care, and not explode at him. She walked back to the bed and laid there waiting for him. Hoping that he would actually do as he said.

**Thanks to for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think (even if you didn't like it.) =D**


	3. A Baby

**Now I know this chapter is short, and it will be a little confusing because it jumps from couple to couple, but the next one will be better, I promise. It will be heavy on the flashbacks, and it will have some extra things. If there is anything you would like to see in one of the flashbacks tell me, I have a few ideas but help is always good. =D**

**** I have assigned a day to all my stories. So, this story is the Thursday story, I will try to update every Thursday, if I can't do it on a Thursday I will try to give you guys a heads up and update it later in the week. =D**

**Thanks to, senglish82, KTxx, CamillaScott, Haley Elizabeth James, twilight addict 17, dianehermans, and Lou, I think I PM most of you, but still thanks so much for your reviews =D.**

**_Lou- I didn't PM you because it doesn't show you have an account. Thanks for your review, The reason Brooke and Lucas are acting so calm about the whole thing, is because they have something up their sleeve. Haley will say ILY but not this chapter, but it's coming. Thanks again=D_**

**Chapter 3- A Baby**

"Haley?"

"Yeah" Haley said to the matching. The front desk girl downstairs would usually call her by her first name, they were like friends.

"I have a Jessica Andrews here, she says she has an appointment with Mr. Scott. But has no ID on her, should I just send her up?"

Haley thought about it, she really didn't know what to do. It could be dangerous if she just let anyone walk in to their office. "umm, let me speak with her" Haley said.

Tina did as told and put the woman on the phone.

"Hello" said the woman.

Haley then processed to ask her personal questions, and what the case was about. If she knew enough about it, then it was the real one. After all the questions she spoke with Tina and told her to let the lady in. After just a few minutes the woman showed up and Haley showed her to Nathan's office.

She had been avoiding him for the past two weeks, she really didn't want him to notice that she was different.

* * *

Brooke was working on her clothing line. As always boy problems brought her to her best, she always had her best designs when she had a boy problem.

"Brooke" Millie said walking in her office. Both girls had become friends once Brooke hired Millie, the girls was the perfect assistant, and not far from a perfect friend.

Brooke shot her head up at the long haired brunette.

"There is a Lucas Roe here. He says he knows you." Millie didn't know Lucas, or about Lucas for that matter. For all she knew he could be a paparazzi.

"Let him in" Brooke said with a smile. Her smile was so big it could light up a dark basement.

Millie walked out to Lucas and told him he could go in, that Brooke was waiting for him.

Lucas didn't think twice before practically running to her office, they had become really close in the past two weeks. They had found comfort in each other, and had began an affair of their own. If their spouses were doing it, then why couldn't they do it.

"Hey pretty girl" he said after he closed the door behind him.

Brooke walked over to him and gave him a quick peck, then kissed his cheek. She didn't want the people at the office to know about the affair, it was their own adventure and she wanted to keep it at that. "What brings you here?" she asked walking back to her desk.

Lucas followed and sat on the chair across from her, "lunch."

"What about it?" she asked looking down at her sketch.

"I want some" he said in a duh tone, seen that she didn't react he added to his sentence "with you."

"I can't" she said with a sad tone, "I have tons of work." As much as she wanted to go out with him, or go hide in one of their houses, she really had tons of work to finish. "but you can have it here with me if you want, I'm ordering Chinese."

The thought of Chinese wasn't bad at all, the thought of having it in her office however, was. He didn't want people to know about the affair, for him it was just a fun way to get back at Haley. He didn't really think about getting too involved in it. But it was becoming late for that, he fell a little more for her everyday. Her eyes, her smile, her dimples, her hair, the ways she laughed, the ways she said his name, and the way she moaned it, it all made him fall more and more for her.

"That would be great" he said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Brooke reached for the phone and paged Millie in the front desk to come to her office.

"You paged?" Millie said walking in.

"Yes. Mr. Roe will be having lunch with me, we have some things to discuss. Will you please order him some food as well." Brooke kept it professional. As much as she trusted Millie, she didn't want anyone to know yet.

Millie nodded and smiled at Lucas, then walked out to her desk and began ordering their food.

* * *

A few minutes after Jessica Andrews had left Nathan's office, Haley walked back in there. Just like after every appointment he had, she would go and grab all the notes he had and organize them. Her job was pretty simple, but on of the hard things was reading his handwriting.

She walked over to his desk and grabbed the file, she was going to take it back to her desk and type it up so that it was organize on the lady's file. They still kept the written one for back up, but it was easier to read the typed one then Nathan's handwriting.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he saw her reach for the door.

Haley turned around to face him. It was clear she was going back to her desk to work, but he somehow didn't get the memo. "Back to work."

"We needed to talk" he said motioning with his hand for her to come closer. He had notice her distant for the passed two weeks, but he didn't think much of it. Now it was getting to the point where she wouldn't even want to talk.

Haley walked to the chair across from his desk. She knew she was going to tell him sometime, but she wasn't ready to do it yet.

* * *

"Do you think she told him?" Brooke was not going to be made a fool of. She knew about the affair, and as much as it hurt she was learning to get over it.

They had only been married for about a year, well little over a year. She thought she was in love with him, but sometimes lives takes turns that you don't expect, and those turns can actually teach you that the one you thought was the one, isn't.

"I don't know" he said honestly.

Both Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the conference room having their lunch, they at least had to make it look like a business meeting.

"I told her like two weeks ago, you know, when you told me."

"Why won't she tell him?" Brooke questioned more to herself then in general.

Lucas put his chop sticks down, "I think she actually feels guilty." Lucas knew Haley like the back of his hand, and when she didn't respond to his request he knew that there was something. Now hearing that Brooke also think she hadn't told Nathan made him think that she could actually feel guilty about this.

"Well, Nathan hasn't stayed late" she admitted.

"I think they're not really talking."

Now they just sounded like gossipers, talking about them behind their backs. But, that's not worse then cheating.

"We need to think of something else" Brooke said, "they need to tell us about the affair, we have to push them to the limit."

Lucas agreed with her, but something in her tone made him chicken out just a little. The ways she said everything, the way her eyes narrowed, and the way she stabbed the chicken scared him just a little. He didn't want to hurt Haley, he just wanted her to know that he knew, and that he was hurt about it. And eventually, he would ask for the divorce, he was not going to be made a fool of.

* * *

"What's going on?" Nathan asked. He really wanted to know, and he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Haley inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Lucas wants a baby."

"What?" he asked angry.

"He wants a baby, or wanted, I don't know" she said confused. Lucas had only asked her why they didn't have kids, then told her that they should have some. As much as Haley wanted kids, she just wasn't ready for them right now. Her schedule was crazy and so was her life.

"What did you say?"

"I can't do this anymore" she said letting out a sob.

Nathan was obviously not catching on, "that's what you said" he asked getting up.

Haley just sat there holding her head in her hands. She really was tired of the whole sneaking around, she still had feelings for Lucas. But the love was minimized on a daily basis, they hardly saw each other. And lately, Lucas had been working a lot at night, he would come home very late.

"No" she said lifting her head, her face full of tears. "This" she said signaling between them.

"Don't say that."

"Why is everything always about you" she said angry. The lies were getting to her, and she didn't even know who she was anymore. Three months of affair would eventually get to you.

"Haley" he said kneeling down so that he was below her, he looked up at her eyes, which were red by now, with a little bit of mascara running down her face. "It'll be over soon, I'm filling for divorce this month."

Haley couldn't believe it, he was actually doing it. After only telling her, he was actually taking the next step.

"I'm doing that for you" he said.

"Don't" she said standing up, "don't say that. You know it's not true."

"What?" He also stood up, walking over to her and grabbing her arms so that she was calm he looked down at her.

"you're doing it for you. You're the one who's living a lie with your wife-"

"So are you" he shot back. How could she be saying that? It takes two to cheat, and she was just as guilty as he was.

"I'm going to lunch" she sad trying to get out of his hold. But he was holding too tight.

"What are you having" he asked. But this time it was more of a demand, like he was demanding to know.

"You're hurting me" she said looking at her arms.

Nathan released, then looked at her "Let's go" he said.

"I'm going home"

"To Lucas?" he asked a little hurt.

"Yes" With that Haley walked out of the office and left him standing there.

Nathan was left all alone, he really wanted to get to the bottom of all of this. He wanted to tell her he loved her again, but he also didn't want to push her away. She was the first girl that made him go crazy, that made him whipped. With Brooke it was all physical, the met they kissed and they liked each other. But it seemed that it was never about love, or at least they thought it was love.

Now all there was to do was wait, wait for her to come back after lunch. Wait for the divorce papers to get to him, wait to see how this whole mess turns out.

* * *

"Lucas" Haley yelled walking in the door. She had indeed gone home for lunch hoping that her husband was there. "Lucas" she yelled again, but still no answer. She searched the whole house and notice that he wasn't home, deep down she was actually relieved that he wasn't home. She really didn't want to have the baby talk again. She walked to the kitchen prepared her lunch and enjoyed it all alone.

She was actually thankful for the quiet, she really needed to think. So many things were happening. Nathan had told her he loved her, it was over two weeks ago but he would keep telling her. Lucas was talking babies, he obviously wanted a family but she wasn't ready for that just yet. Then there was the debate of love. She knew she loved Lucas, he was her first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first time, first husband, but that would change. The loved she thought she had for him wasn't as strong as the one she had for Nathan. In a way she had settled for Lucas, he was there and perfect, and she wouldn't have to search any further. Then there was Nathan, the one who made her feel like a completely different person. He brought out the real Haley, the one who had been hidden the whole time she was with Lucas. All she wanted was to be the perfect girlfriend and wife, something that never allowed her real self to come out.

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought (even if it's bad) =D**


	4. I'm Sorry

**I wanted to apologize for not updating on Thursday like I said I would, I am really sorry but I was out of town and the internet connection there was so slow that I just didn't use a computer. I also want to say that I changed this story from a Naley Brucas story to just NALEY, but there will be tons of BRUCAS in it. This chapter is not very good, well actually it sucks, but it's just a filler for missing out on Thursday. Next chapter will be a lot better, we'll see what Brooke and Lucas' relationship is all about, and the trip Haley and Nathan take. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I am really sorry I didn't answer any of you, but I promise I will give you all of your answers next week.I also want to thank all of you who have added the story to your favorites and who have added to alert. THANKS =D  
**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. =D  
**

Chapter 4- I'm Sorry

The office was dark, and there were only two people in the office left, Haley and Nathan. He was giving her all the instructions for his next trip. He had a case in LA and he needed everything to be perfect, form his hotel room to his ride, and even the restaurant reservations. He kept instructing her, and Haley wrote down everything he said.

"Remember that I have to have white sheets, and that –"

"You need feather pillows. I know" she said. Haley knew everything there was to know about him.

Nathan nodded, "you got everything?"

Haley nodded, "yeah, I'll make the reservation tomorrow."

"Okay. Now, why don't you sit." Nathan had still to apologize for their previous fight. He didn't mean to be so mean, and to hurt her. It just pissed him off that she belonged to someone else when he wanted her so bad. He was aware that he had a spouse, and that even if there really weren't any sparks there he still loved her once.

Haley sat as she was told and waited for him to begin. "I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to be such an ass today, and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know" she said standing up. Haley walked over to him and leaned closer.

He was semi sitting on the desk and she was pretty much on him, he loved to feel her so close to him. He played with her hair, and he could see her staring at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's not your fault Lucas wants a baby, or that I'm still with Brooke."

Haley nodded, "I know you are."

"How about you come with me?"

"Where?" Haley didn't know what he was talking about, it's not like she could go home with him.

"To LA, we can say that I needed my assistant there for some legal organization or something. I'm sure you can come up with a good excuse." Nathan would love to have her there. The case wasn't a celebrity case, so there wouldn't be media. It was in a whole other state, on the other side of the country. They would be able to be a couple and not hide it.

Haley rested her head on his chest as he played with her hair, she was having a hard time thinking about it. "Sure" she said.

"Really?" He was a little shocked, even if he was excited about it.

Haley nodded, "yes."

Nathan leaned down and kissed her.

**XXX**

After her little meeting Haley went home. Well, she was dropped off by Nathan. She didn't have a shift at the bar so he took her home right after they finished at the office. She walked in her house and looked for Lucas. He wasn't there when she went at lunch, and she hopped that he would be there now. She wasn't very lucky, since he wasn't home yet.

Giving up on the idea of talking to him, she went to her room and got ready for bed.

**XXX**

"Brooke?" Nathan walked in his house and called for his wife, but she still wasn't home. He didn't know where she could be.

She was never a late worker, and she always called when she was going to be late. He didn't understand where she could be, but then again, her not being there would just give him more time to himself.

He walked to the kitchen to prepare himself something. Looking in the fridge he found some pasta left over, he warmed them up and took them to the family room. Nathan turned to TV on and began to watch ESPN while eating. If there was something he loved about not having Brooke home, it was that he was able to eat in front of the TV.

Brooke was always concerned on getting the furniture dirty, and with manners. So, not having her there was just a little bonus.

**XXX**

The next morning the sun was shinning, and you could hear the birds chirping outside. Haley really didn't want to get up, she just wanted to stay in bed all day if it was possible. But, she knew that she had all those reservations to do today, and if she was going to be going she would have to ask Nathan a few things.

She sat up and just then she saw Lucas walk in the room, he was holding a tray with her breakfast.

Lucas walked over to her and placed the tray next to her and kissed the top of her head, "good morning."

"What's this?" she asked looking at him.

"Breakfast."

"Why?" Haley didn't know why he would be making her breakfast, they've hardly spoken in the last two weeks.

"Well… if you're going to have a baby, I need to make sure you start eating healthy."

The words hit Haley, this was all about a bay. She looked at him with a sad expression, she really didn't want to hurt him, but she had to tell him. "Lucas… I"

"Don't want a baby yet" Lucas finished for her. He understood that, but he also knew the real reason why she didn't want a baby yet.

"Yeah."

"I know, but some day you will, and I need to make sure that my little baby eats healthy." He stood up and gave her a peck and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Haley was left with a tray and her thoughts. The thoughts that were tearing her apart more and more as she though about it. She didn't want to hurt Lucas, she just wanted to be happy.

**XXX**

At the big Scott house everything was different. Brooke was drying her hair and applying her make up on while Nathan was in the shower. It was the way it was done every morning since they've been together. They would get ready then grab their coffee mugs and walk out to their cars and go to work. They would usually talk on the phone, or during lunch, or dinner. But lately, they really weren't spending any time together.

Brooke was all finished and she went to grab her coffee, she pick it up and went to her car. Nathan followed close after and left to the office.

**XXX**

Haley was sitting on her desk waiting for Nathan to arrive, there were a few questions she had for him about the reservation. While she waited she was online reading about the things she had been seen on Lucas. For example coming home late, asking random questions, pressuring her but covering it up, and other things she had been picking up.

"Good morning" he said walking passed her and into his office.

Haley grabbed her notepad and pen and walked in the office after him. She had all her notes from the previous night, but there were a few things she had forgotten to ask.

"What is it?" he asked hanging his coat.

"I need to know how many rooms you need on the trip? Also, I need to know if you want coach or first class seats."

"Haley, what do you think?" the questions was kind of stupid in his eyes. It was obvious they would be going first class and they would be sharing a room.

"Do you want me to get you the suite?" she asked shyly.

Nathan nodded, "yes, I want you to get _us_ the suite, and first class seats."

Haley nodded and walked back out to her desk, she really didn't like to spend too much time in his office during working hours. Rumors had already been flying, and she really didn't want them to have anymore to talk about.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?" she said turning to face him.

"I love you" he mouthed so that only she could hear.

She smiled and turned to leave the office.

Haley walked back to her desk and began the reservations which would be the next week, they would be both staying there for a week, but if the case went longer it might be a longer time. And to say she was excited was an understament, all she wanted was to get away from New York for a while.


	5. I Don't Want to Fight

**Thanks to all the reviews on the previous chapter, they are really really really much appreciated. I also wanted to thank those of you who add the story to your favorites and alerts, I get at least one favorite or alert per week so thanks for that.**

**Okay on to this chapter. I really hope you like it, it's not very long, but longer than some of my others. I wanted to keep going, but I really want to leave the next part for the next chapter. It will include a HUGE flashback, it will be all about how Nathan and Haley met. AHHH, I know awesome right.**

**_Haley Elizabeth James, and dianehermans I sent you guys a PM and I hope you guys are liking the story._**

**_This are the people who I couldn't PM because I don't think you have accounts-_**

**_Kaefoster- Next chapter will be where you get to see all about how the affair started. I'm really glad you're liking this story, I really hope you like the upcoming chapter. Next chapter will have the flashback to NALEY meeting, and the one after that will be the whole week they get to spend together._**

**_Mazzy- It's like you read my mind, hahahaa. That was exactly what I was thinking, get Haley to be pregnant, well get pregnant over the week she's away with Nathan. But I also want her to leave Lucas in a good way, and not be a total backstabbing bitch at that. But I really really want the whole get Haley pregnant over the week thing. =D_**

**_Naley98- They will be soon, I hope. I really want their marriages' to brake off properly, but I also really want them together soon. Hahaha. Thanks so much for your review._**

**WITH THAT SAID, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY =D**

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Chapter 5- I Don't Want to Fight

"Why are you packing?" Lucas didn't understand why his wife seemed to be packing, and by the looks of it, it wasn't for just a weekend.

"I have a business trip." She never raised her had as she answered, she just kept putting her folded clothe in the suitcase.

"How long are you going? And why didn't you tell me?" he asked realizing that he knew nothing about this trip.

Haley let out a sight in disbelief. She really hated the question at the moment, and the answer was very simple. Over the passed week Lucas hadn't been home at all, she tried going home for lunch but he was never there, and at night he would get home way after her. That's later then her second job, because Haley sure made it back late when she had a shift at the bar.

"What's wrong?"

Haley set the shirt in the suitcase and turned to her husband, she wanted to say this in the nicest way possible. "Lucas, you're never home."

"What is that mean?" he asked a little hurt by the comment. He was home, just not when she was. They had completely different schedules and they didn't meet most of the time.

"It means, I've been trying to tell you. But when you get home a four in the morning, it's kinda late for me to be waiting around for you. And when I leave in the mornings, you're practically snoring."

"Why are you making up excuses, you know why we don't have time for each other" he said trying to blame her for all of it.

Oh snap, she thought. A million thoughts when through her head, what if he knew about the affair? What would she do, she had to tell him sometime, she just didn't want him to find out before she told him. She knew her choices, and the choice came more clear every time she saw Nathan and Lucas.

"And what is that?" she asked playing dumb, she thought that would be the best way to go.

"You know what it means. It's that job you have, you need to drop one Hales."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it be possible that he was telling her what to do? He had never done that, Haley had always been able to do as she pleased.

"You heard me" he said, "and I think it should be the morning one. That wa –"

"Wait" she said waving her hands in front of him. "Why the morning one. You do realize that that job is the one that pays for rent, right?" He had to know something about Nathan, the night job she had was hands down more dangerous. There were guys always asking for her number and trying to flirt and sometimes getting a little touchy feely with her. Why would he want her to quit the morning job?

Lucas looked at her. He somehow realized that she was right. It was completely stupid for him to ask her to drop the job that gave them more money. As far it was know, she was the one paying for most of the bills.

"I know."

"Then why would you want me to quit?"

"I don't know? I guess I thought that we would be able to spend more time together if we both worked at night."

She zipped her bag and placed it on the floor, then she took steps to get closer to him. Reaching him she kissed his cheek, "I know. Now I have to go to the office and get a few things before we leave tomorrow, I'll see you when I get back." The second part was more of a question than a statement. She really didn't know if he would actually be there when she got back.

Lucas couldn't believe it. As if she hadn't spent enough time with that guy today, she now had to go back to the office to check things. He had to use the term _check_ loosely, partly because he didn't believe that she really needed to go back.

After telling him Haley just walked out the room and out the house, she really didn't give Lucas time to ask anything. She really didn't want him to ask anything. Somewhere deep down she was sure he knew something about her and Nathan, and it made her feel even more guilty then she already did. Sometimes she actually thought that maybe a baby would help, it would probably bring her and Lucas closer and somehow get Nathan out of the picture. But then she though about Nathan, and she didn't think that she could ever let him go.

It all sounded so bad, horrible even. A married woman in love with her lover and not her husband. How could she be so cold? With the thought of it she drove back to the office and hoped that Nathan wouldn't be there. She really couldn't deal with both of them tonight. One was more then enough.

**OOOO**

**_'you with him?'_**

It was a simple text, but the text brought a huge grin to her face. How? She would never know. She hadn't really known the guy for long, but he always found a way to make her happy. Quickly pressing the reply button she began to text back.

**_'nope, he's at the office' _**

That was all he needed to know exactly why his wife had needed to got to the office that late, he never expected her to be the type. But, I guess we all have a little bit of evil and unfaithfulness in us.

**_'great. Meet me at the café in 10'_**

Brooke needed nothing else to write, he had asked to meet her and that was plenty. She didn't need to respond if she would be seen him, that would be completely stupid. She slipped her heals on and walked out the door. She knew Nathan wouldn't be back for a while, so she didn't take the time to tell him where she would be. Other than she knew he was with his other woman, even if the thought made her want to strangle Haley.

When Brooke had first met Haley she thought the girl was so nice and sweet, but she also thought that it's the quiet ones you have to be careful with. Haley had proved her right. Always being the quiet shy one, even polite, who knew the girl would end up taking her husband.

She walked to her car and made her way to the café she and Lucas had been plenty of times in the passed week. It had been about three weeks since they had met, and the circumstances weren't the best. But the whole situation was what brought them so close. Now they had a plan that had been put to action, and the plan was nothing more then to make their spouses tell them all about their affair.

**OOOO**

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped in the office.

Nathan had a simple answer, but he wasn't just going to give it to her. "What, no hello?" he asked giving her a smirk.

That stupid smirk was what got her in the first place, she wanted so bad to wipe it right off his mouth. She gave him a smile and shook her head as she walked to him, she then stepped up to give him a quick peck. "Hello Mr. Scott."

"Hello to you too Ms. James" he said flirtatiously.

Haley looked at him, he still had his arms wrapped around him. "So, what are you doing here so late?"

"I didn't want to go home" he said honestly.

Haley nodded her head. She knew all about the Scott household fights, Brooke had been completely PMS according to Nathan. She would pick a fight over every little thing, and he still had no clue as to why. He was just glad that soon he would be divorced and he would never have to deal with her again. As cold as that sounded, him and Brooke had been growing apart. Sure, they've only been married for a year, but someone that year wasn't really making their lives better. He felt like he was trapped. Plus, Brooke was never home, he really didn't know how married life was, or was suppose to be.

"What about you" he asked looking down at her big brown eyes.

"I came to pick up the flight's info." She squirmed for her to release her, once that was done she walked to her desk and picked up a folder. Waiving the folder in his face she spoke, "now, I can go" she said grabbing her purse.

As much as she loved to be around him, she really couldn't be there right now. She knew that anything he would say wrong she would just snap. She had just had a fight with Lucas, and she couldn't deal with having a fight with Nathan. So she did what she thought was the smart thing, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the office towards the elevator.

Nathan ran after her and made it to the elevator just as it was about to close, "what's wrong?" He was concerned about her. He could see that there was something bothering her, but since she wasn't telling him it had to be about Lucas. "What did he do?"

Haley shot her head up, how did he know it was about Lucas. "Nothing."

"Haley" he warned, he knew there was more to the story, and he wasn't going to let her go until she told him all about it.

"He wants me to quit a job" she finally told him.

They were have way down, and she was just wishing that the elevator came to a stop.

"That's a great idea" he said agreeing, "I really don't like the bar, I don't like the way guys look at you. I think he's right."

He was clearly not getting the picture, but it was nice to know that he didn't like checking her out, at least there was someone concerned about her.

She gave him a polite smile, she really didn't want to put his hopes down. She loved her job at the bar, the people she worked with were really nice, and it gave her a moment to have fun and let lose.

"I like the bar, Nathan" she let out, "I love that job, I love the people and I love what I get to do."Why was it that this guy was so protective of her, and her husband wanted her to keep the other job.

"I was just… What I mean is that it would be better for you."

"Let's not start, Okay?" The elevator door opened and she jumped out walked out, well practically ran to her car. She wanted so bad to get on that plane and just let the whole affair thing go for a while. There it would just be her and Nathan, and they wouldn't have to hide.

Nathan was left shocked, he didn't get what she meant by the whole let's not start thing, but he knew he didn't want to get on her bad side if he would be spending a whole week with her.

**OOOO**

"Hey." Brooke had just walked in the little café she had come so familiar with, she ran towards Lucas and sat on the booth right across from him. Coffee was already set for her, and she loved that Lucas always knew what to get. She really didn't know why Haley would ever change Lucas for Nathan. Nathan was cold, and was way to involved in himself to care about others.

"How'd you make it here so fast?" He was amazed at how quick she got there, considering she lived on the other side of town.

"I have my ways" she admitted, the girl really did have her way with cab drivers, she always seemed to get places quickly. "So, let's talk about the plan. I mean, I really don't see it moving much."

"I told Haley about the baby, but that was about a week ago. She hasn't said anything about it."

"What about the job thing?" It had all been Brooke's idea about having Haley quit.

"I told her today, and she wasn't very pleased to say the least."

"Did she at least make it sound like she would considered it?"

Lucas shook his head, "she said it was the biggest income we have, and she's right. Without that money, we would have to move to a worse place."

Brooke realized that it was becoming harder and harder for him to push his wife's limits, but she wasn't going to let him fall. She was going make Haley tell him.

Brooke had become very close to Lucas, almost like best friends. The whole situation also gave them something to talk about, and bond. It wasn't the best of things to bond on, but so far it wasn't a bad thing either. They had become almost best friends. Sure, they flirted sometimes, and from time to time they would actually kiss. But it never made it to a make out, or at least a heavy make out session. They liked to call their relationship a friends with benefit affair. Because they were friends, and they did kiss, but they hadn't slept together. So the affair part was just because they kept everything secretly, they actually loved the whole sneaking around part.

"Have you actually talked to her?" Brooke just then realized that Lucas had been spending practically all his time with her, he would work, then they would meet up for coffee and talk for hours. She knew that Nathan hadn't noticed, but she didn't think Haley would not notice if there wasn't a much bigger body next to her at night.

Lucas shook his head, "I haven't really seen her."

"Lucas!" Brooke said a little louder than it should've been, she also hit his arm. She knew that he was slowly growing further apart from Haley, but he didn't expect him to be so cold with her. She was his wife, and he should at least talk to her on a daily basis.

"What? We're never home at the same time."

"Still, you should at least talk to her once a day." She was now realizing why Nathan was cheating on her, she now understood it all. She was always working, and always to busy for him. There really is no wonder why he looked for someone else, someone who was there for him.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the change in her expression.

She shook her head, "no."

"What's wrong?" Lucas really didn't know what was going on with her, maybe she was just PMS.

"It's my fault. I'm the reason he's cheating. God. I can't blame him for all this, it's all me."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him, "don't you see. He cheated because I was never home, I was always to busy with work. God. Is there any wonder why he looked for someone else."

"Brooke, it's not your fault. Not because he felt lonely it makes it right for him to cheat." Lucas was a true believer in that. You should never cheat, even though in a bizarre way he was doing it right now.

"It's my fault." She stood up grabbed her purse and ran out the café. She didn't go unnoticed by some of the other customers, and quite a few of them recognized her.

Poor Lucas was left wondering why she had just ran out. The whole blaming herself thing was untrue, she was not to blame for her husbands mistakes. Although getting the girl he had once loved more then anything and anyone wasn't really a mistake. He paid the bill and walked out trying to catch Brooke, but the only thing he got was a glance of her gold purse as she stepped in the cab.

**OOOO**

Haley paced impatiently, she had already done most of the paper stuff. All there was left to do was to check in, and hand over their suitcases. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to do it just yet. Nathan as always was late. She had already called him a few times but he didn't answer after the first. He knew how impatient she was, and how much she hated to be late. Knowing that he decided not to answer her and give her bad news.

"Hey" Nathan said stepping behind her.

Haley turned and hit his shoulder with all the papers she had on her hand, "your late."

"I know, I'm really sorry" he tried to apologize, but the glare he received kept him from saying anything else. He then quickly followed her to check in their bags.

The girls at the desk took all their stuff and their bags. Then they were told to go through security and they would be ready to go to their terminal.

"I really am sorry" he said as they placed their things in the little boxes the had, the boxes were you put your metal things so you can go through the metal detector.

"Not now" she said, then walked through the detector and was on the clear. She grabbed her belongings and her shoes and walked to a bench to put them on.

Nathan was next, and he wasn't so lucky. The detector went off and he walked back. He pulled some keys form his pockets, then he walked again. The detector went off once more, but this time they just did the little gun that tells you were the metal is. The woman scanned all his body, and right at his chest and beeped the loudest and fastest. Nathan then remembered his necklace, he pulled it out and showed her that he had a necklace which was a quarter. He had gotten it from his mom when he was a kid. It was a quarter that said his name on one of the sides. Ever since he received it he had never taken it off, so much that he forgot he even wore it.

The lady smiled and let him go through, he grabbed his stuff and walked over to were Haley was sitting and also began to put on his shoes.

"Do you think you can make us any later?" she asked angry.

"Why are you mad?" He was still tying his shoes, yet he wanted to know the answer so bad that he looked at her in hopes of an answer.

Haley shook her head grabbed her pursed and walked away. She really didn't know why she was taking all of her anger out on him, it was probably because he had been late, and she hated tardiness.

Nathan was left on the bench all alone, and still not understanding why she was so mad. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He had been late, but that wasn't a crime.

**OOOO**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	6. I Remember That

**First of all I have to say THANK YOU, I think the last chapter hit it's high with a total of 10 reviews. Thanks so much to all of you who tell me what you think about this story. Also thanks to all of you who have added the story to your favs and story alerts. I use to thank people in a PM, but this has become a lot easier. **

**_Natalia- thanks for your review, and I am glad you like all of this. Thanks_**

**_Chrstina- Affairs are risky business, I don't usually like stories involving it, but I am glad you like this one. Hahah it just came to me one day. Also I am having big thoughts on the whole Haley getting pregnant over the week, but I'm really liking the idea. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- More NALEY for you. =D_**

**_Em- Yeah, I get it that it's way confusing. I did plan on having Brucas start the affair, but I thought it was too early for that. However they are friends and they will be in the story a lot, but it has become easier for me to concentrate on one side of the story. But don't worry that Brucas will be back as soon as the week is over, actually they might be in the next chapter with a little date of their own. _**

**_Dianehermans- thanks for your review, and Brucas will be back. _**

**_KTxx- Here is the flashback for you, I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Kaefoster- I'm trying to make it for them to have a lot of fluff, but there will be Brucas discussions that will be a bit on the fight side, but they won't really be fighting. _**

**_Mazzy- hahah yeah, Lucas and Brooke are more of the get to the point couple hahaha. Thanks for your review. _**

**_Kutebloo- thanks so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter._**

**_o_**

**_oo_**

**_ooo_**

**_oo_**

**_o  
_**

**chapter 6- I Remember That**

They had a long flight ahead of them since they needed to fly all the way across the country. They were currently sitting on their big comfortable seats. Haley got the window seat and she was looking out it. Nathan on the other hand was sitting comfortably watching as she was so lost in her thoughts, he really wished he could read her mind.

Lost in her thoughts Haley was remembering the first day she met Nathan, it really was a coincidence for them to meet.

_Flashback-_

_Haley was about to go home, she had told the bar owner that she needed to go early because she would be starting her new job tomorrow, and she had to be there early to meet her new boss. She was just about to go when she heard a guy call out for a beer. Seen as all her coworkers were currently tending other she went over and handed him his beer. _

_She couldn't deny she was lost in his blue eyes, they were extremely gorgeous. "Here you go" she said handing it to him._

_"Thanks" he said with a bright smile, and could see her smile back at him. "I'm Nathan" he said._

_"Haley" _

_"Nice to meet you, Haley" he said trying to start a conversation._

_"You're new here, right?" she asked. She had been tending the bar for a while now, and she pretty much knew everyone who was there frequently._

_"Not to New York" he chuckled, "but to this bar, yes" he said raising his beer. _

_"I thought so"_

_"Yeah" Nathan smiled, "I'm just taking a break, I get a new co-worker tomorrow. Just trying to relax before we meet."_

_"Cool" she said, "I actually have to go."_

_"Why?"_

_"I have a new job tomorrow, and I can't be late." She grabbed her purse and looked at him one more time. _

_"I'll be seen you" Nathan waived his beer towards her once more. Haley nodded at him and walked out the back._

_Both left with smiles on their faces, and hoped to see each other again._

_O_

_Oo_

_Ooo_

_Oo_

_O_

_"Good morning" Nathan called out to his father._

_A very shocked Dan greeted him the same way. He was extremely shocked at his son's behavior, in all the years Nathan had worked there, he had never been pleased to wake up so early to do so. But there he was today, smiling and greeting everyone that crossed his path. _

_"You're new assistant will be here soon" Dan said as they walked into Nathan's office. _

_"Thank god" Nathan sighted, "I don't think I can file anything else without going crazy." Since his last assistant he had been the one doing all the work, and to say he wasn't very good at it wasn't saying much. _

_"yeah, I'm sure you'll like her" Dan said, "she's very smart, and she looks like she can really help you with your work."_

_"Can't wait to meet her" Nathan said excited for what was coming next. _

_O_

_Oo_

_Ooo_

_Oo_

_O_

_Haley had Lucas drive her to the building, she ran out the car and into the building hoping and praying that she wasn't late. Traffic in New York was crazy, and it seemed that every time you were late, the more traffic there was. She ran up to her floor and over to Dan's door._

_"Come in" she heard him say, then she slightly opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Haley." He stood up and walked around the desk to where she was standing. _

_"Mr. Scott" she said with a smile. _

_"We'll, let's take you to your new desk." Dan walked out the door and she followed close behind. _

_The place looked really professional, every office had a desk outside with a secretary or assistant, however it was you wanted to call it. She followed close behind Dan as they walked to the other side of the office, then Dan went right passed the desk and opened the door walking in, with Haley close behind. _

_"Dad" Nathan said._

_"Nathan" Dan said taking a step to the side, "this is Haley."_

_There it was, Haley felt like her whole world was coming down. The boy she had met the previous night, the one she had been thinking about was now standing in front of her. What was she suppose to do now, he knew that she was a bar tender now. _

_Nathan couldn't believe it was her, the girl he had met the previous night. The girl that had made him hope he wasn't married, and that he could have actually talked to her._

_"Haley, this is Nathan. You will be his assistant, so, I'll leave you to it" Dan said, then he turned around and left the two alone in the office._

_"It's you" Nathan said walking around the desk towards them._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, then kicked herself in the head at her stupid question. _

_"I work here" he answered with logic, "so, you're my new assistant?"_

_"I'm guessing, yeah." Haley felt very weird at this whole situation. "What do you need me to do?" she asked trying to sound serviceable._

_"You can go to lunch with me." Nathan as always acting like a player, even when he was married. _

_"I'm married" she said._

_"I'm not asking you out, I'm asking you to a business lunch." Nathan tried covering his flirting._

_"Okay then" Haley agreed, "but there is still time left for that, what do you want me to do until then?" Haley didn't feel the slight bit uncomfortable around him, he actually made her feel really comfortable with herself. _

_"you can start by filing, there is tons to do." Nathan walked over to the desk on the corner of the room and showed her all there was to do. _

_Haley walked over to the desk and got right to work, she really didn't know how he ever let it get this far._

o

oo

ooo

oo

o

"What are you smiling at?"

Haley broke from her thoughts and looked at the guy sitting next to her, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "When we met." She loved the memory she had she had, that was one of the days that changed her life, that along with the first day Nathan kissed her.

"I remember that" he smiled, you were leaving that night."

"That's right."

"Why did you go back?" Nathan never asked her that, he had never really crossed his mind.

"You wanted a beer, and everyone else was busy."

"So you went back for me?" he said cockily.

Haley elbowed him lightly, "no, I went back because my coworkers needed help."

"Fine" he said, "but I still believe it was because of me."

"I know" she said reaching over to him and planting a soft kiss on him. She was totally loving the whole kissing in public thing. They didn't do it often, but when they did it felt like they were a real couple.

**Oooo**

**Okay, I know short chapter. Like I've told all my other stories, I have been really distracted, this would probably be my only story updated on time, well I only have 15 minutes left to do it so it is on time. Anyways, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**

*****THE STORY'S NAME WILL BE CHANGED TO AN AFFAIR, BECAUSE IT HAS BECOME A NALEY STORY. BRUCAS WILL BE A BIG PART OF THE STORY, AND THEY WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER. I just wanted to get the how they met there, and we already know how Brooke and Lucas met. But next chapter will have both couples.  
**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW NAME. =D**


	7. A Short Trip

**I know this is way late, and I am really sorry. There really is no excuse except for the long weekend, this is the first time since last Wednesday that I touch the computer. Also, thanks to all the reviews, and to those who have added this story to your favorites and story alert.**

**_Mazzy__- It looks like the name is staying, after a few reviews I decided to keep it and just write some BRUCAS scene into every chapter. But, maybe when Brucas get's the affair thing going, than they might get their own little spin-off_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this one. =D_**

**_Kutebloo- Thanks for the review, and like I told mazzy the name is staying._**

**_KTxx- thanks for the review, and sorry that I haven't read your story, but I do have it on my to do list. I might get to all the reading stuff on wednesday and I'll be sure to review every AMAZING chapter you post. _**

**_Kaefoster-Thanks for the review, and I think this chapter is normal length. I hope you like it, and the next one will have more DRAMA._**

**_dianehermans- I know you're a BRUCAS fan, and there is plenty on this chapter I hope you like it. _**

**_Fille Ecrivaine- Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you like it. and I hope you like what's coming. _**

**_Julchen1515- Thanks for your review, here is another chapter. Thanks =D_**

**_HaleyGarcia- Thanks for your review, I love to hear what people think. and as I told my other reviewers the name is STAYING. WOOT WOOT. hahah, thanks again. _**

**_heather1021- Thanks so much for your review, and the name is staying. I hope you like this chapter. =D_**

**a special thank you to CAMILLA SCOTT for recommending this story to FILLE ECRIVAINE, thanks you. =D**

**THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. ;)  
**

**Chapter 7- A Short Trip  
**

They had arrived at their hotel only a couple of hours ago. But being the person that she is, Haley was almost done putting all their clothes away in the closet the room had. The suite was not a residential one, but it was pretty big. They had a living room and dinning room and two bedrooms, and of course they also had a small kitchen.

Nathan walked up to the girl sitting on the bed and kneeled right in front of her, "so, what do you think about going out today?" The one reason he had invited her to come on this trip with him was so that they could go out in public and not have to hide their relationship.

She wanted to go out so bad, she knew that it was one of the reasons why he had asked her to come along. But she also wanted some alone time with him, "actually. I was thinking we should just spend the day in here" she said cupping his cheek, "just the two of us."

Nathan was about to protest her when he heard the last part, he liked it when she wanted to spend time with him, alone. "Okay, I'll order us some food." He stood back up pleased a soft kiss on her forehead and walked over to the phone to order their meal.

O

Oo

O

The next morning Haley woke up to find just a sheet covering her body, after the food they had began to drink and thing escalated from their. To be honest, she really didn't remember last night all that well. At least she knew she had spent it with someone she loved.

She walked to the bathroom and turned the water on to take a shower. Even if this was some sort of a vacation, they still had work to do. Today was the first meeting Nathan would have with the client, and he had asked that she be there.

Touching the space next to him Nathan felt nothing, something that surprised him. Unlike Haley, he actually remembered the previous night all to well. He remembered the way she smelled, the way her skin felt against his, how he lips travel down his neck and vise versa, needless to say he remember all of it.

The smile on his face was practically painted there, he stood up and walked in the bathroom where he heard her singing as she showered. He smiled at that, he actually loved her voice. Sometimes he would ask himself why she decided to go for an English major, when she could have easily been a singer. Braking form his thoughts he jumped in the shower with her.

"Nathan" Haley shrieked when she saw him right in front of her, "what are you doing here?"

"I need a shower" he told her like the most logical thing to say.

"Now? I'm showering"

"It doesn't mean we can't do it together" he said flirting with her, he could see the blush he loved all so much starting to show on her cheeks. Without thinking twice about it he captured her lips with his, and immediately begged for entrance.

"Nathan, we can't" she said pulling away, "your meeting is today."

"It's a lunch meeting" he told her and kissed her again.

"But-"

"Hales, just let it go" he said trailing kisses down neck.

How in the hell was she suppose to say no to him, or the things he did to her. Giving up quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist , he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of the huge steam shower.

He loved having her there, and having her all to himself. He hated to think that once they went back to New York she would go back to Lucas, but it was something he had to remind himself constantly. If it was up to him, he would marry her right that moment and have his way with her.

O

Oo

O

"So, she went?" Brooke said.

They were at the dinner they had come all too familiar with, the place where they met at least twice a week.

"Yep" was all Lucas could think of saying. He really couldn't wrap it around his head that his wife would leave him for a week, and only tell him the day before.

"Well, I guess that gives us time to ourselves" she said excited. Their friendship was getting more intimate, but it wasn't quiet and affair yet. But Brooke still liked to call it the other affair.

"I guess."

"Lucas, cheer up. You can't be all grumpy around me" Brooke said, "why don't we go to my beach house, we can spend the week there. I mean, Nathan left with Haley. Why can't we leave too?" Her stamen was very true, what was holding them back. Why couldn't they go have their own little adventure.

"Okay" he said.

"yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right. Why can't we have a fun week together?"

"It's settled than" Brooke said standing up, "pick me up tonight and we'll drive there."

Lucas nodded as he saw her walk out the door. A smiled formed on his face just thinking about the week they would have. Even though he judged Haley for her affair, he was actually beginning to understand why she would have one, the things Brooke made him feel were never felt when he was with Haley.

O

Oo

O

"Thank you for listening" the older woman said.

"It's my pleasure" Nathan told her, "our office will be calling you within the next week, and we'll start all the paper work then."

The older couple stood up and shook both Nathan and Haley's hands. "Thank you, Mr. Scott" the man said, "and if I may say so myself, you have a beautiful wife."

Nathan smiled at the comment and waved goodbye to his new clients.

"Why did you do that?" Haley asked once the older couple was out of hearing range.

"Do what?" Nathan asked still not understanding why she was upset.

She grabbed her purse and turned to him, "tell them we're married" then she walked towards the door. She really didn't get why Nathan would say that, as much as she would love it to be truth.

Nathan paid the bill and ran out to catch her, lucky for him they were in a different city, one that Haley knew nothing about so she was waiting by the car.

"Why is that upset you?" he said opening the door of the rental car for her.

"Nathan, what if it gets to the press. How do we tell Brooke? How do I tell Lucas?"

Nathan hadn't thought of that, he just wanted to have a role play week with her. "Well, soon I'll get to call you my wife."

Haley smiled, she loved his confidence. "Did you file the divorce?"

"All done" he said proud of himself, "I just need to talk to Brooke before I give it to her. I don't want it to be like a bomb."

"Yeah, I know."

"How about you?"

As much as Haley dreaded the question she knew she would have to answer it, even if the response wouldn't really please Nathan. "Not yet. I… Actually I…"

"Haley, what is it?" he asked putting the vehicle on park and turning it off. They had just arrived at the hotel, and he really didn't want to be using valet parking.

"I want to talk to him first, explain to him that it's not the same as it use to be. I don't want him to feel betrayed, even if that's what's happening. I mean, even if I don't love him anymore, it doesn't mean I didn't love him once. I don't want to hurt him."

Nathan was surprised at her honesty, Haley had always been the one to take the long route to a conversation. "I get it" he smiled and got out of the car, he opened her door and she walked out as well.

"Thanks" she whispered as they walked towards their suite.

"For what?"

"Being you."

O

Oo

O

The next day Lucas was looking around the house. The sun brought much light in, and every room seemed to be glowing. He was so shocked at why Brooke would have this house and not really use it, it was beautiful.

"Morning" she said walking over to him.

"Hey."

"How you sleep?" Brooke said walking towards the kitchen and fixing some coffee.

"Great" Lucas responded, "this place is… Amazing."

"I know, right?"

Lucas nodded, "why don't you live here."

"Work. It's a little too far from the office" she reasoned.

"Right."

"Coffee" she offered showing the freshly brewed coffee.

"Yeah" Lucas said walking up to her. "Why do you have this place anyways?" he asked setting his mug down.

"Nathan. He's parents gave it to us as a wedding present."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I just wish we used it more."

Lucas turned to face her, "let's go swim."

"In the pool?" she asked slowly, she was scared that he would say.

"No, in the ocean. Come on, it'll be fun."

Brooke was not wanting to do it, but the way his eyes sparkled with the sun and his smile showed all his perfect teeth, she couldn't say no. "Fine, let's go change" she said putting down the mug.

Lucas was surprised that it worked, the whole being cute thing never worked on Haley, she would always see through his crap. But he was happy that Brooke didn't, or else they wouldn't be changing to go to the beach right now.

O

Oo

O

The next day Haley woke up and showered just like the previews day, except that last night she didn't have a wild night with Nathan. The meeting had been yesterday and today they would be able to have the day all to themselves, nothing could ruin it. She was just walking in the bathroom to get ready, she was so excited about spending the day with Haley.

Nathan on the other hand was still sleeping. After the meeting they had spent the whole day together in the hotel, having fun in the pool and just hanging together. Today Nathan had told her that the two of them would be spending the day together around the city, he wanted to show her all the beauty of Los Angeles.

"Hey! you're up" Haley said walking out of the bathroom drying her hair with a small white towel.

"How long have you been up?" Nathan had just woken up and the first thing he sees is her walking out of the bathroom with a towel.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, "a while." She leaned down and gave him a quick peck, "now get up" she patted his leg and stood up herself, then walked over to the drawers to get her clothes for the day.

Nathan did as told and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

O

Oo

O

"Hey."

"Good morning." Brooke had been up for a while now. She really didn't know why, but for some reason she was never able to sleep in when she was at the beach house. It was as if the ocean was her personal alarm, and the softness of the waves never allowed her to sleep in.

Lucas scratched his head and walked down the small steps toward the kitchen island, "what's on the agenda for today?" he said reaching for the coffee Brooke had just poured him.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach and have a picnic. Then, we can go check out the town. I mean, it's not that big of a town, but it has some exciting sights."

"Sounds fun." Lucas didn't really mind going to check out the town, he actually loved the idea. He had grown up in a small town, and he always loved the feeling of small towns.

"Okay, then" she said putting down her mug. "I'll go get ready. See you in bit" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek on her way out.

Lucas sat there touching his cheek, he didn't really understand why he was feeling that way.

o

oo

o

"So, I'm not much of a rollercoaster guy, so, you're going to have to be nice. Okay?" Nathan said. He wanted to make sure that she knew about his fear about rollercoaster, well, in so many words.

Haley laughed and looked up at him, "you're scared?"

"No" he denied.

"I think it's cute" she said, "Lucas would never even think about saying it, he would just ride the coaster with me and pretend like he likes it." Haley loved that Nathan would always tell her about his fears, in so many words. She loved that in a way, he never hid things from her.

"So, do you still want to go" he said. They were still walking towards the pier, and he really hoped that she would tell him to go the opposite way.

Haley stopped and stopped him along, "well" she said, then looked up at his pleading eyes. "Fine, let's go down to the water." Even though her tone sounded like she didn't want to do it, she was actually really excited. Haley loved the beach, it was the one placed were she spent the most time as a child.

"If you don't want to..." he began teasing her, he knew that Haley was really kidding.

"Nathan."

"I know" he leaned down and gave her a quick peck, "you're kidding."

Haley smiled, she loved that he knew her so well. She held on to his arm tight as he lead the way down to the water, the place that always calmed you somehow.

o

oo

o

"So" Brooke said sitting on the blanket Lucas had spread out on the sand, "I made, ham and cheese sandwiches, crackers, jello, chips, and apple juice" she said pulling each of the items out of the box. When she say the weird look Lucas was giving her she smiled, "I know, juice. But,I was thinking, maybe we could save the wine for tonight" she winked and Lucas laughed at her explanation.

"Let's eat then" Lucas said winking back, "maybe that way tonight will come sooner."

Brooke laughed and handed him a sandwich. She was secretly hoping for the same thing.

Both began to enjoy their lunch, and hoped that dinner would come soon.

o

oo

o

Night came and after spending all day out Haley was actually really tired, all she wanted was to fall asleep on the comfortable bed. She didn't know why but she didn't feel all too well. She didn't think it was the food, Italian food never made her sick.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he opened the door.

Haley walked in the room, "yeah." She walked to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.

Nathan watched as she walked to the bathroom, then she came out dress in her night clothes and walked towards the bed. He watched as she slowly got in bed and fell asleep extremely fast, "I guess she really is tired" he said shrugging his shoulders and walking to the bathroom to get ready.

o

oo

o

The next few days went as smooth as ever, Brooke and Lucas actually had fun, and they were slowly getting closer. They had spent time at the beach, had great dinners together, and they actually talked. Talking was something Brooke hadn't done in a long time, she and Nathan didn't really have the time to talk anymore.

"I know I said we would stay all week, but. I. Well, I have to get back to work. I have a bride dress do, and the bride wants me to change a few things." Brooke was really hating the fact that she had to tell him that their week would be over within a few hours, but she had to get back to work. The guilt was killing her inside, she never had to explain herself to Nathan, he would usually just tell her to go and that he would wait.

"I'm really sorry" she said when he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, "you are more then welcome to stay."

"No" he said, "it's fine, I'll go back with you." The sadness in his tone was evident, there was no way to hide it. Lucas had been having the time of his life with her, even the small things they did made him smile. Walking along the beach, going to the small diners, sitting on the porch and watching the stars. All the things they had done over the last three days were things he would do with Haley back when they were dating, but it had been a long time since they had done that. Their lives had change, and now she was having an affair with the girls he was having feelings for's husband.

"Lucas. I want you to stay, I can see you like it here."

"No" he said once more, "I want to be with you. Brooke" he walked over to her, "these last four days I've had more fun than I've had in like... ever. I mean, sure I use to do things like these all the time, but not anymore. You have showed me that there is more to life than work, well, except for now."

"I have to go" she said, "I really wish I didn't, but I do."

"I know" he said sadly.

"Maybe we can come some other time." Brooke was really hoping he would say yes, she actually loved his company.

Lucas thought about, although there wasn't much to think. The answer was obvious, he loved spending time with her. "I'd like that."

"It's set than. Next month we'll be back." Brooke was happy to know that in one month she would spend alone time with him again, she loved being with him, and being alone with him was better than the meetings they usually had back in New York.

"Okay. Now, let's pack" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her to a side hug.

o

oo

o

Nathan woke up only to find the space next to him empty, he slowly got up and began looking for Haley. "Haley" he said slowly walking into the bathroom. Walking in he saw her sitting on the floor with her legs bent her back touching the wall, he slowly walked over to her. "Hales, are you okay?"

Haley looked up at him, she hadn't heard him come into the bathroom. Her eyes looked right into his and she shook her head.

Nathan walked closer and sat right next to her, he placed his hand on her knee and cupped her face with the other one. He felt her lean into his touch, "what's wrong?"

Haley blinked and a tear fell down her cheek, she took a deep breath and slowly opened her mouth, "I'm late."

She looked up at him and could see that he was also scared, but somehow she could also see a small smile forming on his face. Then someone knocked on the door so hard and loud that it brought both of them to their feet. Haley didn't even know she could stand up that fast.

Nathan turned to her, "stay here."

She nodded and watched as he walked out of the bathroom.

Nathan walked towards the door and opened it, he was ready to yell at the person on the other side but was surprised instead. "Dad."

Dan didn't even look at his son and walked in the room, he was on a mission "where is she?" he said stomping in the room. He opened all doors on his way, until he finally saw her.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked angry running behind his dad.

"Mr. Scott" Haley said wiping her tears.

"You little slut" Dan yelled walking over to her.

Nathan walked and stood between the two protecting her, "don't talk to her that way" he yelled back to him.

"So this is why she needed to be here" Dan said bitterly, "to give make sure you had a good time."

"Mr. Scott, I-"

"shut up" Dan cut her, "you don't get to talk."

"Dad, stop it" Nathan yelled, "what is your problem?"

"My problem" he mimicked, "my problem is that you are suppose to be working her, not having a good time with you lover."

The words hurt Haley, and she was sure that the point of them was just that. As much as she was holding it back her tears just came back out.

"I can't believe this, I was sure you were professional, but this proves me wrong-"

"Stop it" Nathan yelled at his father, "you don't get to treat her like that."

"Where's Brooke?" Dan asked, "do you even know where your wife is?"

Nathan shook his head, he really didn't know. But as far as he knew, she wasn't going to be his wife for long. "No"

"What about you?" he nodded to Haley, "aren't you married?"

The look he was giving her was making her feel very uncomfortable. Her vision was blurring up and she was feeling very lightheaded, she tried to speak but no words were coming out of her mouth.

Feeling that her hands were no longer touching him, Nathan turned around just in time to catch her. He scooped her up and walked her over to the bed not caring that Dan was there, he picked up the phone and called for a doctor.

"What's with her?" Dan asked bitterly. It had been hard enough for him to accept Brooke, but now he had to accept some other woman coming into his son's life.

"You should go, dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Nathan-" he said harshly but was cut by Nathan's yell.

"NOW!"

Not thinking twice Dan walked out the room. He didn't like the whole Haley/Nathan thing, but he would give his son time for now but would talk to him soon.

o

oo

o

"So, I have to tell you something" Brooke said looking at him.

"What is it?" Lucas asked looking at her and turning his vision to the road quickly.

"Dan knows."

Her words came out so fast, Lucas didn't have time to process them. "Who's Dan?"

"Nathan's dad."

"How?" He was suddenly very interested in the subject.

Brooke to a deep breath, "the clients Nathan went to see said that Nathan was a great kid, and that his wife was very lovely." Brooke hated that Haley and Nathan were telling people that they were married. Even if the love wasn't really there anymore, it didn't mean it didn't hurt her that her husband was telling people that some other woman was his wife.

"He then called me, and well, you know the rest."

"What do we do?" Lucas didn't want Haley to be involved in anything bad, or anything that might hurt her.

Brooke looked at him, "nothing, we do nothing."

As much as he wanted to say more about he understood that she wanted to drop it, and also that a car wasn't really the place to talk about your spouse's affair.

o

oo

o

After Dan had walked out of the room a doctor had shown up not long after. Lucky for Nathan the hotel had it's own personal doctor. He had checked Haley and giving her a sedative to make sure she was able to sleep for a while.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked worried, the whole time the doctor had been looking at her he had said nothing, he wanted to make sure she was getting the right treatment.

The young doctor looked up at Nathan while he put his things away, "she fainted, which was probably caused by stress. I got a little bit of blood. I'll take it to the hospital and test it, I'll call you as soon as the results are in. I also gave her a sedative, so she should be out for a couple hours."

"Will you have the results today?" he asked anxious.

The doctor nodded, "I'm actually on my way to the hospital, so I should have the results withing the hour."

Nathan nodded and walked the doctor to the door, "thank you, doctor."

"It's all good, Mr. Scott. You're wife's going to be just fine" he said walking out the door.

Nathan nodded and said good bye to the doctor, then he closed the door and walked over to the bed were she was laying. He slowly sat down next to her, and waited for her to wake up. Something that would give him more than enough time to think about Dan's little incident.

o

oo

o

**I know is not the best ending, but it gives you something to come back. On the next chapter we'll have Haley's results, and maybe a little more Brucas time.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. =D  
**


	8. The Result

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, they are always appreciated. Also thanks to all of you who read the story, add it to your favs and add it to story alert. ;D you all ROCK!**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**o**

**oo**

**o**

**Chapter 8- The Result**

As the sun raised Nathan was already up and ready to go. Sure, it wasn't his everyday working clothes, but he still looked good in a blue polo shirt and kaki pants. He walked around the room packing all of their things. As much as he wanted to stay there with her where no one bothered them, there was no way in hell he was going to let her be there sick. The best option was to take her back home where she could see her doctor, not some hospital doctor who still hadn't called with the results.

Haley stirred just a little bit and fluttered her eyes. She could see the sun cracking between the curtains, but she could also see Nathan walking around the room like crazy. Wondering what that was all about she rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice raspy from sleeping.

Nathan didn't even realize she was awake, hearing her voice he ran to the bed and sat right next to her. He held her hand between both of his and smile. He was just glad she had some color to her skin, she had been pale all night. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley, you passed out yesterday" he informed her, but he could see it the confusion in her eyes, it was as if she didn't remember anything about the previous day. "You passed out when my dad showed up" he said.

"Your dad was here?"

"Yeah" he said leaning closer, "don't you remember."

Haley shook her head. The last thing she remembered was crying in the bathroom, but after that her mind went blank.

"Let's get you some food" he said grabbing the phone on the side table and calling room service.

"I'm not hungry" she said softly, but very quick.

"You have to eat, Haley."

Ignoring his statement she looked around the room and back to him, "why are you packing?" she asked a little scared to find out the answer.

"… yes, that would be all. Thank you" He then set the phone back and began to put more clothes in the bags.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, but this time her tone was angry and loud.

"Packing. We're going home."

Haley stood up and started getting the clothes out of the suit case like a crazy person, she grabbed whatever she could find and threw it at the bed.

"Haley, stop it."

Not caring about what he thought at the moment she continued to throw the clothes, even a few shoes flew across the suite.

He walked up to her hand held her by her arms tightly, "we're going home" he stated angrily.

Without even realizing she began to tear up. The way he was holding her caused her fear, it was as if he was demanding her to do exactly what he wanted.

He let go of her arms and pulled her to a tight hug, "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Haley nodded to his chest, "why do you want to go?" she said, her face still touching his chest.

He shook his head, he didn't even know why he was reacting this way but he knew why he wanted to go home. "Haley, you need to see a doctor" he said holding her face, "I can't have you being sick, you mean too much to me for that. I need you to be okay."

His words were with so much concern, and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Okay" she said, "but only if we can take another vacation like this."

Nathan nodded with a smile, but then he remembered the previous day and his smile dropped quicker then a fly after being hit with a swatter.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad… he knows"

"How?"

"He came yesterday, I really don't know how he figured it out, but he knows."

Haley walked up to him, "we'll figure it out" she said softly patting his chest.

O

Oo

O

After their little conversation slash fight Haley eat her breakfast that had arrived little after they were done and then managed to get herself ready to go. Nathan had them checked out and changed the flight tickets for today. They still had two days left, but he wanted her to get the medical attention she needed as soon as possible.

They were now sitting on one of the benches at the airport waiting to board their plane. It wasn't that they wanted to be at the airport, but better there than being at the hotel were Dan could find them. Nathan definitively didn't want Dan near Haley, he had treat her like dirt when he found out about their affair.

"How long was I out?"

Nathan turned to look at her, "all day, but that's because the doctor gave you sedatives. He said that your faint could have been caused by stress and he just wanted to make sure you would relax for a few hours."

She smiled at the thought of relaxing, she had actually had a pretty good night. She slept like a baby, and not the slightest sound woke her up. But then she thought abut what Nathan said, and the whole fainting thing rang a bell in her head.

"You said I passed out after your dad walked in, right?"

Nathan nodded, "after he called you a slut, oh and pointing out that you were married too."

"Ugh, I feel like such a slut" she said, then she shook her head. "Then I didn't pass out because of stress."

"What do you mean?"

"I pass out when I get nervous or scared, but it has to be an extreme situation. It happens all the time."

"Haley, that's not normal" he said worried.

"I know, but there is no cure for it. I guess –" She wasn't able to finish when Nathan signaled her to wait with his finger and picked up the phone that had been vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello"

_"May I speak to Nathan Scott, please" _a sweet voiced girl said on the other side of the line.

"This is him." Nathan stood up and walked to an area of the room where he could hear her more clearly.

_"Mr. Scott, this is Marissa form doctor Hughes' office. I was calling to give you your wife's results" _she informed.

Nathan waited for her to say something, but she was taking her time on explaining to him. It was like she was holding for dramatic affect, and forgot to press play again. "And…"

_"Your wife is pregnant. According to the tests she's about five days along."_ Noticing that he was quiet and literally had nothing to say, she decided to continue. _"Do you have any questions? Would you like to schedule an appointment?"_

Nathan shook his head, even thought Marissa could see him. "No" he said clearing his throat, "thank you for calling me" he said.

_"No problem" _Marissa said, _"and sorry it took so long, we've actually been swamped today. But if you have any questions or would like to schedule an appointment with doctor Hughes don't hesitate to call us."_

"Thank you" Nathan said once more, but this time he hung up and walked up to where Haley was sitting.

"Who was it?" she asked noticing his facial expression. It was somewhere between happiness, and shock, and fear all at the same time. Haley didn't know what could make him feel like that, or look like that for that matter.

"Marissa, from the doctor Hughes' office, the doctor that check you yesterday."

"And…"

He looked at her and tried to find the easiest way to tell her, but there was no easy way. She was pregnant and there was no way to change this. He couldn't deny he was happy about it, it was his dream to have a family. Brooke told him that she wasn't ready to have kids just yet, that she was still young and she wasn't going to do that to her body.

"Nathan, what do I have?" she asked a little scared this time, he wasn't saying anything and it wasn't good news when someone staid quiet for so long.

"You're pregnant" he said bluntly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, "no" she shook her head, "I can't be."

"Haley, you said it yourself. You said you were late yesterday, it's true."

That's when the tears started coming down her eyes like a flood, she couldn't control them. There were so many things that she needed to do before this happened, and how was she going to tell Lucas, WHAT was she going to tell Lucas.

"Hey, don't cry" he said pulling her to his arms tightly, "this baby's going to be great, Hales."

She pulled her head back so that she could see him, "how am I going to tell Lucas?" she sobbed.

Nathan hadn't thought about this one, during the passed week it was just him and her, there was no Lucas or Brooke. Now he had to think about it, _what was she going to tell Lucas? How do you tell your husband that you're having some other guy's child?_

"I can't do this, I can't do this right now."

"Hey" he said making her look at him, "it's going to be fine"

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, and because this kid is going to have a great mom, and a dad who loves him or her."

"Nathan, people are going to talk" she said.

"So, let them"

"What about Brooke" she asked concerned. Sure, she was sleeping with Brooke's husband behind her back, but id didn't mean she was a cold hearted bitch who didn't care about other people's feelings. "I'm sure she wanted to have your children."

Nathan shook his head, "Brooke's too concerned with her body, besides I wanted you to be the mother of my children."

"We're still married" she pointed out.

"Not for long, I just have to tell Brooke about it and hand her the paper work. Why are you trying to make this into a bad thing? Haley, this is a great thing. You're having a baby, we're having a baby."

She smiled at his excitement, "I know, but I still have to think about my husband. I have to think about telling him, and about the divorce, I just can't handle all of this."

"Come'er" he said pulling her to a hug, "I love you, and that's all that matters right now. I know that we still have to think about Lucas and Brooke and our families, but for now can't we just be happy? This is great news." He was so excited about it, being a dad was a dream come true.

She smiled and nodded, "I guess we can. I love you, Nathan Scott."

And that was it. Nathan's heart couldn't soar any higher. This day couldn't get any better, he had just found out he was going to be a father, his divorce was ready to go and all it needed were the signatures, and to top it all of, the girl he loves just said she loved him, what more could he ask for?

"I love you, too" he said kissing her head.

o

oo

o

**Here are the answers to your reviews-**

**_Julchen1515- I'm sorry this chapter has no Brucas, but it was just about wrapping up the whole trip thing. The next one will have them as Nathan will be talking to Brooke about the divorce, same with Haley and Lucas. _**

**_Christina- hahaha I kinda explained the answer to your on this chapter, the fainting came from nerves and fear, it's something that actually happens to me when I get nervous or scared hahaha, like way over the top not regular things. As for the whole being pregnant thing, I really don't know since I've never been pregnant, I know said since I like kids so much. Also it had been 3 or 4 days since they slept together, but I really can't remember. But I hope this clears up your questions. I actually googled it and a lady said that she had symptoms two days after conceiving, but what the hell do I know. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter even if it was short. =(_**

**_Dianehermans- thanks for your review, and sorry about the no Brucas. _**

**_KTxx- thanks so much, I hope you like this very very very short chapter. _**

**_Heather1021- thanks so much. I hope you like this one =D_**

**_Kaefoster- Yeah I know, I'm still thinking about what Dan's going to do with the information, and how he will react to the whole baby thing. AHHHH!_**

**_OTHfan1- one of my top fans when it comes to Learning to Live, I am really glad you're enjoying that story, I love writing it because it comes easy sometimes. I guess it's the fact that I base it on my relationship with my sister. Even thought not all that stuff happens to us hahaha. But some of it yes. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- thanks so much, and better late than never. Ahahha I really hope you update your story soon, but I do understand that you're busy. _**

**Thanks to all of you for reading, and I am sorry that this story got such a short chapter compare to the other ones I've updated this week. But I just need to wrap the whole vacation things and the next one should be longer, since I already have some ideas for it.**

**Thanks and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	9. I Can't

**I am so sorry to keep you waiting so long, guys. Here is the new chapter and please enjoy it. =D**

**Thanks to- Haley Elizabeth James, KTxx, dianehermans, Julchen1515 and, heather1021 for your reviews, I PM all of you.**

**Kaefoster- _the trip would've been great if it would have been longer, but sometimes for drama you have to cut things short. =D_**

**Christina-_ haha thanks for the review. =D_**

**Mazzy- _here are a few answers for you, I hope it's enough. As for Dan, he's not really in this chapter, but will be back soon. _**

**_ENJOY-_**

**_O_**

**_Oo_**

**_o_**

**Chapter 9- I Can't**

"Haley, it's me. Please pick up the phone, we need to talk. Bye, I love you."

That was the fourth message he left on her voicemail. It had been three days since they arrived and Haley hadn't been to work. Nathan was starting to get worried. He knew she was pregnant, but her not calling him back was just scaring him more. He couldn't just show up at her house, and it's not like she would be at the bar, she was pregnant, she wouldn't.

He walked over to his desk and try to work on some stuff, but his mind just kept wondering about her. Was she okay? Why wasn't she answering the phone? Had she talked to Lucas about the divorce? Did she tell him about the baby? So many questions, and no answers to them. Just then he was interrupted by a bubbly brunette, the same one he had fallen for about a year ago, and the one he had little feelings for now.

"Hey, husband" she said, walking towards his desk and sitting on it.

"Hey" he said not taking his eyes of the sheet of paper in front of him.

Brooke noticed the tension being sent from him and decided to ask a few questions, "where is Haley?"

Nathan's head shot up at the question. Why was Brooke asking about her? "Sick." He wanted to sound cool with it, like he didn't really care that Haley wasn't there.

"Sick" she said.

"Yes, Sick. She's been out for three days" he said.

"Wow, she must have something."

"Why are you here, Brooke?" Nathan asked. He didn't mean for it to come out mean, but he just didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"We were suppose to have lunch, remember?" she stared him down, "you said you had something to give me, and that we needed to talk." Brooke was totally unaware of the things he was going to say, if she knew about it, she probably wouldn't have been so calm about the whole situation.

"Right" he said, standing up to get his jacket. "Haley hasn't been here, so I don't have reservations. Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Brooke thought about it and nodded, she knew the perfect place.

With that the couple walked out the office and made their way towards the little café Brooke had been to so many times. Even though this was the first time she was taking Nathan, that was more of her and Lucas' thing.

O

Oo

O

"You're home. Again" Lucas said when he saw her sitting on the couch with a bowl of soup.

Haley nodded, "yes, I do _live_ her, you know."

Lucas nodded, "so, when are you going back to work?" It wasn't that he didn't like her to be around, but he knew her too well not to know there was something she wasn't telling him.

Haley loved her job, and she loved waking up early to get ready to go. So her just sitting on the couch eating soup meant there was something she wasn't telling him, something that had to do with Nathan.

"Lucas, why are you acting like this? You're never home for lunch, and the one time you are and find me here, you treat me like a criminal."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

"You" she pointed, placing the bowl down on the coffee table, "you're acting like I'm hiding something from you, like-"

"Are you?" he cut in. Lucas knew that she had secrets. Well, more like an affair, he knew all about it. Right now, he just wanted her to be honest with him, to tell him.

Haley nodded letting a single tear run down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"What did you do?"

She took a deep breath and began to talk, "I quit."

"You quit? That's your big secret"

Haley nodded.

"Haley, are you sure that's all?" He knew there was more, and the quitting part wasn't the worse of it.

She shook her head.

"You're sure?"

"What do you want from me!" she shouted getting tired of his questioning, "tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it, just tell me what you want."

Lucas watched as she stood up and walked to the bedroom slamming the door behind her. He was shocked, he had never seen this side of her. There was something she wasn't telling him, and that something had to be Nathan. But, what could Nathan have done to make her so angry, to make her yell at everyone on her way? And to quit."

O

Oo

O

"Hey" the waitress greeted Brooke. She had seen her so many times, that not saying Hello would be rude. Except, this time Brooke was there with a different guy.

"Hey" Brooke said, "table for two."

The girl nodded and led them to the booth were she usually sat Brooke and Lucas. "What can I start you off with?"

"Ice tea, please" Brooke said sweetly. She secretly hoped that the girl wouldn't ask about Lucas, she didn't need Nathan knowing about her little 'friendship'.

"I'll have a coke."

The girl wrote it all down and turned to Brooke, "so where is your friend today? We've missed ya."

Brooke didn't know what to do, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "she's been sick."

"Oh really?" the girl said catching on with Brooke's look and the way she said SHE.

"Yeah, but I'll tell her you said hi."

"Thanks. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Brooke turned to her husband who was giving her a questioning look, "I come here with Rachel all the time."

Nathan nodded accepting her answer.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Nathan pulled out an envelope, he wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to get right to the point.

"What's that?" she asked nervous and scared to know what the envelope contained.

"Brooke, you know I love you, right?" She nodded, "but things have changed. You are to concentrated on your career to even come home, and so am I. We never see each other."

"We can change that, we can work on it" she promised.

Nathan shook his head, "Brooke, it's been months since we've been together. I bet you don't even know when the last time we kissed was."

"Nathan, I…"

"Brooke, we're young and all we do is work. Now, I understand that you don't want to start a family, but I do. I want kids, I want to live in a house with kids running around, and come home from work tired and have them cheer me up."

"I want that, too…"

"But not now, and not with me" he pointed out. "I still love you, just not as a partner, more like a friend."

"What's in the envelope?" she asked once more, but this time determined to get an answer.

"Brooke-"

"Cut the crap, Nathan. What's in it, just tell me, I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

He didn't say anything, instead he handed her the envelope.

Brooke opened it and looked at him, then back to the papers. There it was in black ink, their names and all the required information for a divorce. She could see the tabs marking the place were she needed to sign, and his named signed right next to it.

"You singed them?" she asked a little hurt that he was moving on with this without asking her about it, as if this whole this was only his choice.

"Brooke-"

"No" she said mad, "you do not get to decide this on your own." With that she stood up and walked out of the little café with the papers in hand. Yeah, sure, that is what she wanted , but she didn't think that he would move along without asking her. He just went on and filed for divorce without even discussing it, and now he wanted her just to sign them like none of it ever happened.

Running to catch a cab she pulled out her phone and called Lucas, he was the only one that ever understood her, the only one who cared enough to listen to her.

_"Hello"_

"Lucas" she said trying to hold back her tears, "I need you to come get me."

_Lucas had a worried expression on, sure he was worried about Haley and the way she was acting, but Brooke's tone just made him more worried. "Where are you?"_

"The park around the corner from the café"

_"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone grabbed his keys and ran out the door. _

O

Oo

O

Nathan ran out of the café after finishing his meal. He knew he should've ran after her, but Brooke was a big girl, like she said. She knew exactly what she was doing, and he also understood that she needed time to process the whole divorce thing.

He walked around the corner and saw her sitting on a bench, but he didn't see her alone. His eyes were about to pop out of his head as he looked at her and how comfortable she looked with the guy sitting next to her.

OoOoO

"Lucas, he did it" she said letting a small tear slide down her cheek.

Lucas couldn't deny the jealousy and fury he felt watching her cry over a guy who was doing this to her, who was causing her so much pain. He leaned closer and hugged her tightly, he just wanted to let her release all of her pain and anger.

"He picked her, can you believe her, he picked her over me."

"Brooke, he still loves you."

"That's what he said, but he still wants a divorce."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, stupid jealousy getting to him. Sure, he still loved Haley, but Haley no longer made him feel like Brooke did.

She lifted her head and stared at him in disbelief, "yes, but not now. I didn't think he would do it so soon."

"Maybe-"

"There has to be something else, it can't just be that he doesn't feel the same way anymore, there is something more he's not telling me" she said cutting him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know" she yelled, "you're her husband, what's up with her?"

Lucas thought about it, and Haley _had_ been acting strange lately. She was distant, and she moped around a lot. "she's been really emotional, and she hasn't been to work" he pointed out, but that didn't seem like a big deal, maybe she was just sick.

"Nathan said she was sick."

"I don't really know, I'm not home all that much." He then realized why Haley would find someone else, why she would look for what he wasn't giving her elsewhere. He was never home, he was never there for her. A phone call a day didn't keep a relationship going, he was all the little things that did, little things that he had stopped doing a while ago.

"I pushed her away" he said in realization, "it's my fault she looked for someone else."

"It's her fault" Brooke said angry that he was blaming himself. Haley was a big girl, and she could have told him how she felt, but she chose to go get someone else. None of this was Lucas' fault.

"Brooke, I was never with her."

"And instead of complaining, she went and looked for someone else, someone that was married."

"It's my fault" he repeated.

Brooke leaned closer and pulled him towards her, she embraced him tightly and rubbed his back. She hated to see him beat himself up about this. She hated that they were going through all this. Sure, they could make it easy and just give their partners the divorce, but they wanted them to admit that they had been cheating, they wanted Nathan and Haley to tell them to their faces that they were together behind their backs.

OoOoO

Nathan didn't understand why he felt nothing watching his wife with another guy, he actually felt happy that there was someone out there to care for her. But then thoughts came flying through his head. Had she been cheating n him too? Was that her lover? So many questions and no way to get the answer from her, he wasn't going to investigate, right now all he wanted was a divorce, and for Haley to actually call him back, he was dying to know how she and the baby were, and if she had talked to Lucas about the whole divorce thing.

O

Oo

O

It had been a week, and still no sight or anything form Haley. Nathan wanted nothing more than to march to her house and ask her if she was fine, to see that she was fine. He called her every hour, but he still only got connected to voicemail. He knew she was listening to his massages, because her voicemail box was never full, so she must have deleted them along the way too.

He was currently looking out the big window that faced the city behind his desk, usually his back was facing that way, but when he needed to think he would turn his chair and look out to the city. He loved to watch the cars trying to get places fast, the millions of people walking on the streets and the police cars and ambulances that tried to make it to the scene of the crime or accident on time.

"Thinking?" she asked walking in. She knew that he must have tons in his mind, that was usually when he would just stare out the window.

Nathan turned and saw her, he gave her a nod. "Yeah."

She walked up to his desk and placed the envelope down, "it's all signed."

"Brooke-"

"Nate, don't. I know. I know that you'll always be there for me, and that you wish we could be friends, and I want that. But right now I need time and space. You can keep the house here in New York, I'll keep the beach house" she said.

He nodded.

"I'll see you around."

"I hope so" he said watching her leave. He couldn't believe it, it was over. He was now a single man once more, a single man who was about to have a baby with a woman who didn't eve bother to call him.

O

Oo

O

"Where are you going?" he asked, his tone mean.

Haley turned to look at him and grabbed her purse, "I have a doctor's appointment."

"Are you sick?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, "it's just a check up, I'll see you later." With that she walked out the door. She would have asked Lucas to come along, but this visit would just shock him and she didn't want that. You can't really go to the doctor with a guy and expect him to be cool when they tell you that you're pregnant, and that the baby was conceived one time period when you weren't even having sex.

Haley wanted to tell him so bad that she was pregnant, she knew how much joy it would bring to him. But she couldn't really tell him, the joy would wash away once he found out that the baby wasn't his.

O

Oo

O

"I did it" she said on the phone, "I gave it to him, it's over."

_"Brooke, we had a deal. We were going to wait for them to tell us about the affair, then we would give them the divorce."_

"I can't" she let out with a small sob, "I can't do that."

_"Brooke-"_

She cut him off, "will you meet me, please. At the park" she said knowing what his next question would be, then she hung up and began walking towards the park to meet him. The park where she had told him that she had told him that it was too soon for the divorce, now she was telling him that she gave it to him.

As Lucas arrived he went and sat right next to her on the bench, the bench that had become pretty much theirs, since they used it all the time. "hey" he said hugging her.

"I can't do this anymore" she said in a soft whisper, "I can't pretend, I can't act like this, I can't do it."

"What are you talking about?" he said cupping her face.

Brooke let out a sigh, "I like you, Lucas."

The shocked look on Lucas was something she would never be able to let go off. His eyes were wide, and his expression showed shock, and uncomfortable-ness. "I really like you. I know it's only been like a month since we met, but I like you. Those days we spent a the beach, they were great. They were like nothing I've experienced before. I like you, and I'm sorry to tell you this now, but I can't see you knowing you're married. "

"Why not?" he asked, "they did."

"It's not who I am."

"I like you, too" he said quickly before she left, she had already stood from her spot, and he really didn't want her to go. "I like you, too. I've actually liked you since I saw you with that dress and you pulled me to give you a ride, I've liked you since I saw you, Brooke."

Brooke needed no more words; she leaned to him and kissed him. Sure, he still was a married man, but she was no longer married, and maybe now Haley could have a taste of her own medicine. She didn't like the whole affair thing, especially since it had been done to her, but she couldn't hold her feeling anymore.

O

Oo

O

"Your baby is great" the doctor said, "have you told Lucas?" he asked. Doctor Walker had met the couple back when they got married, he was actually a friend of Haley's dad.

Haley shook her head, "I actually don't want to tell him just yet" she said.

"Okay" the doctor said, "well, I'll see you in two weeks, and make sure you take those vitamins, from the looks of it you haven't been eating all that healthy."

Haley nodded and took the prescription, "thanks" she said softly.

The doctor nodded and left the room, giving her time and space to change back to her clothe. Haley walked to the little bathroom and changed back to her jeans and t-shirt. She then pulled out her phone from her purse and texted Nathan, she still didn't really feel like talking to him.

**'the baby's fine, but we need to talk." –Haley **

Feeling his phone vibrate he checked it, and immediately texted back, just those few words made his world spend around again.

**'great, I'll pick you up at the bar tonight.'**

**'I don't work there n e more' –Haley**

**'okay, so where do you want to meet?'**

**'meet me at central park, the bench' Haley.**

He knew exactly what bench she was talking about, it was the bench they went to when they wanted to be together and just talk, the one they had been to so many times before.

**'k, love u'**

Haley shut her phone and took a cab back home, she could've called Lucas, but they weren't in the best of terms at the moment.

O

Oo

O

He walked through the little trail looking for her, he looked all around and through the crowd of people. Finally looking towards the spot he had come all so familiar with he spotted her, there she was sitting all alone looking at the trees. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, he loved the way she was so classy even when she sat on a bench. He also couldn't help but to notice that she looked the same, not even a small bump on her, nothing.

"Hey" he said sitting next to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips, one that was not returned. "Are you okay?"

"I can't do it" was all she said, "I can't tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"I can't tell him I'm pregnant, I can't tell him I want a divorce, I can't tell him that this baby is not his, I can't." she said raising her voice, trying to hold her tears all at the same time.

"Haley, you have to tell him" he said, worried that she might just stay with Lucas and tell him that the baby was his.

She shook her head, "I can't" a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Baby" he said wiping it with his thumb, "you have to tell him, he deserves to know, and you deserve to be happy."

She lifted her head and looked at him, now more tears coming down, "what if I am happy? Happy with him, what if I want this with him?"

"But you don't" he said wiping more tears, "I know you don, and you know you don't. What's this about, Haley?"

"I can't do it" she said again, "I can't."

"Is that all you can say, you can't. Because I know you can. I told Brooke, and she already signed the divorce. Come on, all we need is for you to tell Lucas and we can be happy."

"What if he doesn't want a divorce? What if he find out about the baby and thinks it's his? What happens then, huh?"

"I don't know, but you have to tell him. That baby is mine, and I wont let someone else take him." He was getting angry, it felt like she was trying to push him away, like she no longer wanted to be with him, but she wanted to be with Lucas.

"This is it" she said looking at him, "I can't see you anymore. I quit, and don't call me again, it's over" her tears came down her face as she said it. She stood up and saw him sitting in shock, "I'll tell you how the baby is, and you can be a part of it's life, but I can't do this to Lucas." With that she left him on the bench all alone, alone with his thoughts.

O

Oo

O

**There you go, another chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you think. And don't worry Naley will be back, it's just becoming to much for her so she's pushing him away, but he will be back in her life next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop me a comment. **


	10. I cheated

Chapter 10- I cheated

It had been four weeks since Haley had left Nathan at the park. He tried to call her everyday, but she still never took his calls. She had to be about six weeks pregnant, and she still looked the same. The only reason he knew that it was because he had gone to her house to try and talk to her a few nights ago, but he didn't get out of the car. Once he saw Lucas in the house with her, he knew he couldn't go and see her.

She looked so beautiful, and radiant. He knew that the pregnancy was doing her well, he just hoped that her hormones would level soon. He couldn't take the not talking, or seen each other. He needed to see her, and he needed to be able to touch her again.

He was sitting on his chair staring out to the city, the position he always used to think, when he heard his phone vibrate. He quickly looked at the screen and saw that he had a text message from Haley. Text messaging, that was all she did. And it wasn't even a conversation, it was her sending him stats on the pregnancy.

**'The baby's fine. Next apt. in 3 wks'**

He read the message carefully. Nathan hated that he wasn't being part of it. It was his child, and he wanted to be there with her at every appointment. Was Lucas there? He asked himself.

This time he didn't answer. He had answered all her messages with another question as well, just small things like how was she, was the baby fine, did she need anything, could they talk, and most of all he said that he loved her, and that he needed to see her.

He placed his phone on the desk and looked out the window again. All he wanted was to get lost in the beauty that was New York, and he wasn't going to let Haley and her hormones ruin it.

O

Oo

O

"There is something really wrong with her" Lucas said.

He and Brooke had been pretty much dating. They didn't call it that, because she wanted him to be a free man before she actually moved on to him, but still it was dating. They were passed just the kissing part and had moved on to the make out, and there also was some touching every once in a while. But still they hadn't taken their next step.

"What makes you say that?" Brooke asked, liking the straw she had just taken out of her milk shake.

He just looked at her, and couldn't believe that he was actually sort of dating her. "She's been distant, and moody, and she's always going to the doctor."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." Brooke had something in mind, it was a valid theory, but she couldn't just blur it out to him, she needed to be sure before she told him.

"Brooke" he warned. He knew that look. It was the look she got when she wanted to tell him something that maybe she shouldn't be telling him.

"Fine" she scoffed, "have you thought about asking her?" She placed her hands on the table, both hands together as if she had just clapped them.

"No."

"Maybe you should" she grabbed her cup and took a sip. "I mean, you won't know what's wrong if you don't ask, and I know that somewhere in there you still love her."

He did, he did still love her. Maybe not as partner in life, but as a friend. They had been best friends before all of it, and maybe that's what they were suppose to be, just friends.

"You're right" he pointed at her, "I think I'll go talk to her right now." Lucas stood up grabbed his stuff and walked over to her side of the booth, he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a soft, quick, and full of lust kiss.

"I'll see ya later" she said.

Lucas nodded, and with that he walked out of the little café they had come so familiar with.

O

Oo

O

Haley sat on the couch still waiting for him t text back. She couldn't believe Nathan hadn't text back, it had been over two hours and still no response. She knew his schedule better than anyone, and she knew he had nothing during those two hours. That is unless he had a meeting, or was busy at his desk, but he usually never scheduled anything within those hours.

She shut the phone and stood up. She wanted to get out of the house so bad, but there really was nowhere to go.

Slowly she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a glass and pour some milk in it, just as she was about to put the milk back in the fridge she heard the door open. She slowly closed the fridge door and walked to the living room, where Lucas was putting his keys on the table by the door.

"Hey" she said, with a smile.

"Haley, we need to talk" Lucas said, walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and made her sit on the couch, then he sat across form her on the coffee table.

"What is it?" The worried look couldn't be denied, you could see it from miles away. So many thoughts crossed her head. Did he know she was pregnant, about Nathan, that she was about to ask for a divorce?

He grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes, he could see the fear and worry in them, and he wanted to make it go away so bad, but he couldn't, what he was about to say shouldn't make either of those go away. He wanted to tell her that he knew about Nathan, and that he was fine with it know. He wanted to tell her that he was falling for Brooke, and fast, and that he wanted a divorce. But looking into her eyes full of fear and worry he couldn't, he couldn't do it.

"Are you okay?" He noticed that she was giving him a quizzical look, so he began to elaborate more. "Are you sick? I mean, well, you're always going to the doctor, and you have this weird mood swings, plush lately you have been distant, like you don't want to be here, like you don't like me."

She shook her head. She could no longer keep the secret, she couldn't do it. The secret was eating her inside, and she had to let it out. Plus it was stressing her out, and she couldn't have the stress get to the baby. The baby was her main priority at the moment, and she would do anything to save it.

"You can tell me" he said, when he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I cheated on you." It all came out slow and soft.

Lucas looked at her, "I know."

The eyes that had been looking at the floor were now staring at him. Haley couldn't believe he knew, she couldn't believe he hadn't done anything about it.

"What?"

"I know" he repeated, "I saw you at the bar with him over a month ago."

"You know who it is?" she asked, shocked that her husband had known about this for over a month and had never said anything about it.

Lucas nodded slowly and looked back at her.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." She scooted forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I didn't know what I was doing. It's just that he was here and you weren't, you never were. I just wanted someone there, I'm sorry."

"I know" he said pulling her closer and rubbing her back. "I know I was never home, and never there for you, but it still hurts, Haley. You hurt me, and you knew you were doing it."

She let out a sob, "I'm sorry."

He pulled away and stood up, he slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be living somewhere else for now, I need to think about this."

"What do you mean?" she said, "you knew about it for over a month, and now you're leaving?"

He nodded, "I was waiting for you to tell me. I wanted to know that you trusted me, and that you still cared. I guess you do" he said smiling at her. Then he walked over to their bedroom and began to pack an overnight bag.

Haley ran in the room and stared at him from the doorway, her eyes still damped with tears. "Lucas, don't go. Please."

"I have to go, Hales" he said, still putting clothes in the bag.

"Please" she begged, taking steps closer to him.

Lucas turned to look at her, he grabbed her face and smiled letting out a chuckle. "I still love you, but I don't love you the same way. I don't think I can after this."

She needed him to stay. She had already pushed Nathan away, she couldn't do the same thing with Lucas, he needed him there. There was nothing else to do, she had to tell him, she had to give him a reason to stay.

"I'm pregnant" she said softly. Causing Lucas to turned to her and drop his bag.

He stood there staring at her. He couldn't see it, he couldn't see a belly. He didn't believe, but at the same time he did. She had been eating a lot, and she was always moody. How was it possible. There were no words. He just stood there looking at her as she looked at him. He didn't know what to do at that moment, so he just stared.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay guys, so I know that it's way short, and that it doesn't give you too much to go on. But the next one will be good. We will have some Lucas and Nathan as well as Haley and Nathan. Thanks to all you for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review. ;)

Replies-

**_Dianehermans- thanks so much, and as for Cupid's story, I might not be able to update tomorrow, btu don't worry cuz I'll have it by Sunday. _**

**_KTxx- Haley is just having an emotional time, but her and Nathan will be together soon, maybe within the next two chapters. THANKS._**

**_Kaefoster-I know right, Nathan just wants to be there for her and the baby. But oh well they will be together soon. Like I said within the next two chapters. _**

**_Crazy4jacksonrathbone-hahaha, you're too funny. But they will, I'm a BIG time NALEY lover, and I don't like it when they're apart. So no worries there. Hahaha_**

**_Kutebloo- it is hormones, hahaha.. I really don't know anything about pregnancy, but I just write from what I read and what I watch on TV hahaha. _**

**_GottaluvNaley- Thanks for the review, and I can assure you that they will all be happy in the end. Maybe there will be some bumps, but nothing that Naley can't go through. ; )_**

**_Aysha02- I guess you'll have to wait and see what she tells Lucas, but hey, it gives you something to come back for. Hahaha _**

**_Mazzy- We never know with that Lucas, he gets too emotional about thins. Let's hope he goes for Brooke and does things different this time. _**

**_Heather1021- thank you so much, I really liked your review, it said exactly what you thought about it, and I love it when people do that. Thanks._**

**_Hope you guys liked it, don't forget to REVIEW. _**


	11. He Was My First

Chapter 11-

She couldn't believe that she had told him. As she laid on the bed that had once been shared between the two she let a few tears fall down her face. Haley didn't understand why she was crying. Yeah, she loved Lucas, but she was about to ask for a divorce, and now that he was gone she wanted him back. Then there was Nathan, she hadn't talked to him, yet she still loved him. All she wanted was to call him, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

As she stared at the ceiling she still remembered the look on Lucas' face when she told him she was pregnant. Three weeks had passed and she still remembered that night.

_Flashback-_

_"I'm pregnant" she said softly. Causing Lucas to turned to her and dropped his bag._

_He stood there staring at her. He couldn't see it, he couldn't see a belly. He didn't believe, but at the same time he did. She had been eating a lot, and she was always moody. How was it possible? There were no words. He just stood there looking at her as she looked at him. He didn't know what to do at that moment, so he just stared._

_Taking in her words he walked closer to her, he gently placed both his hands on her arms. "How far along are you?"_

_Haley let a tear drop from her face, then looked back up at him. _

_"Haley, I need to know" he said, shaking her. "Is it mine?" This time he asked realizing that she had been cheating on him, and he didn't know how long ago her affair had started. "Tell me, Haley" he said, when she didn't say anything. _

_She looked at him with pain in her eyes, it was evident. "You have to know I love you-"_

_"Just tell me." His patience was running out._

_"I didn't plan for this. I wanted to get a divorce" she said, letting more tears fall from her face. Then she felt him let her go. "This wasn't suppose to happen._

_"Just tell me" he said thought his teeth._

_She took a deep breath, "no" she said, shaking her head "it's not."_

_"How long have you known?" His words were sharp and fast, he wasn't playing around, he wanted to know everything. _

_"A month" she said._

_"Is that why you go to the doctor so much? God, how could I've been so stupid?" He said running his hands through his hair._

_"It's not your fault"_

_"I have to go" he said, grabbing his bag._

_"Please don't" she begged, "please."_

_"I can't. I need time, and space." With that he walked out of their room and she heard the front door slam._

_Flashback over-_

She hated herself that night. She remembered it so well, the look of pain in his eyes, the hurt and disappointment, and she hated that it was her who had caused all that pain.

The door bell shook her of her funk and she walked over to the front door, the boy on the other side handed her an envelope. Haley took it and signed for them. Then she turned back to her house and walked to the kitchen. Placing the envelope on the counter she opened it slowly. She had a good idea to what it contained, but she just wanted to be wrong about it all. She pulled the papers out and there it was. She wanted to take the first step towards it, but she never did. She had been moping around the house, she hadn't even left the house since that night. Looking at the letter on top of the paper she let a few tears fall from her eyes. She flipped the page and there it was, his signature. It was over, there was no going back. The friendship they had was now gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.

O

Oo

O

Nathan knew exactly what he would be doing today. Three weeks ago Haley had texted him and told him that her next appointment would be in three weeks, after that he had called her doctor and demanded to get the information to her appointment. Now here he was, getting ready to go to the appointment with her. It had been over a month since he had seen her and it was driving him crazy, it had been almost two months, actually.

He had stopped calling and texting after that day, and now he was going to show up and tell her all he felt. He knew that Lucas had filled for divorce. He was one of the best attorneys in the state, what did you expect?

"Rachel, I'll be back later today. Hold all my calls till then" he said to his new assistant. He didn't want to hire one, but he's dad kept telling him how important it was to have one. Eventually Dan had hired one for him, and now he had no choice but to work with her.

Rachel was a very beautiful girl, red hair, brown eyes, tall and very slim. If he wasn't so into Haley, he probably would have already tried to hook up with her. But she did have her downside. Haley was nice, she always had a smile on her face, and she got along with everyone. Rachel on the other hand, well, she just didn't. She was mean to people, and she was always putting everyone down. He didn't know why Dan had picked her, but Dan had his reasons.

"Sure thing, Nathan" she said winking at him.

He shook his head and walked out of the office. The whole way down the elevator he kept thinking what Haley would do when he showed up. Would she yell at him? Ask him to leave? What would she do?

O

Oo

O

"The bike messenger said she received it" Brooke said, as she took a spoon full of her soup.

Lucas hadn't even touched his food. They were at their usually place, the café. He shook his head not understanding why he couldn't stop thinking about Haley. He was done with her. She lied, and then gave him false hope on being a father.

"Lucas" Brooke said, reaching for his hands. "She'll sign them."

"I know" he said. "I'm just worried about her. What if she's all alone? She's pregnant."

"you're a good guy, Lucas Roe. But you have to let her make her own mistakes. From what you've said, you've always been there for her, and you never let her do her own thing. This is her time, it's time for her to follow her own path, and for you to follow yours. With me."

Lucas shook his head as to shake the thoughts out of his brain. "you're right. I want to enjoy my day with my beautiful girlfriend."

That brought a smile to Brooke's face. They had finally made it official, since she was divorce and he wanted the divorce there was nothing stopping them.

O

Oo

O

Haley was laying on the medical bed as the doctor applied the goo on her, she stared at the monitor in hopes of actually seen something.

"No father today?" the doctor asked. He asked that every appointment, even thought it had only been two.

Haley shook her head, "the father is-"

"Here" he said, stepping in and taking a chair right next to her. "I'm here" he whispered to her.

The doctor smiled at him, "nice to have you here Mr…."

"Scott" Nathan said, "Nathan Scott."

The doctor nodded, "shall we take a look" he said, then began to do all the things he needed. He explained everything to them, and before he knew it, it was over.

Haley pulled her shirt down and jumped of the bed. They both walked out the door not saying a words about anything.

After scheduling the next appointment at the front desk, they both walked out of the building. Neither one ever saying a word. The silence was driving him crazy. The thought that now words were coming out of her mouth made him think that she was mad, or angry, or just didn't want him there.

"That went well" he said, not knowing what else to say.

Haley nodded. Then she shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

His face dropped at her words, he couldn't believe she had just asked that so bluntly. "It's my child" he said.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Nathan shook his head. "Let me take you home" he said, more like an order than an offer. He knew she didn't have a car, and he knew that Lucas wasn't living at home.

She didn't protest, she just walked with him to his car. Once in the car she waited for him to begin driving. "Don't take me home" she said.

"Where to?"

"The park" she said. She needed to clear her head, and that was the place were she did her best clearing.

O

Oo

O

"He wants a divorce" she said, staring at a tree. Haley couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye.

Nathan turned to look at her. "I'm sorry" he said.

Haley shook her head and turned to face him. "No you're not" she said. She knew he wasn't, that's exactly what Nathan wanted for her to be free so that he could have her.

"You're right" he said, "I'm actually glad that it's over. Haley, it was over a long time ago. You only want him back because you know you lost him. I know that deep inside you don't love him, at least not like you love me."

Haley looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why he had said all those things. Come to think of it, she did. He loved her. He loved her, and she loved him. The only difference was that he wasn't hormonal, and he could see clearly. Unlike her.

"You know you love me, Haley. Why can't you just admit your feelings?" He asked, frustrated that she kept trying to hide her feelings.

"I do" she said, "I do love you" she practically shouted the second time. "You don't understand, Nathan. He was my first, my first everything. First boyfriend, first time, first husband, he was always there, and now he's not. What am I suppose to do about that?"

"Move on" he said softly, "move on with me, we can be happy. We can have a family."

She just looked at him, without words. She didn't know what to say. That was the plan all along, well without the pregnancy part. But she was suppose to get a divorce, just like he would. Then they would be happy together, eventually marry and have a family. But the pregnancy had changed everything. She didn't know if it was the hormones or if it was her, but she just never agreed to anything with him.

"Haley, move in with me" he said.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay so I know this isn't the best of chapters, or the longest. But I had to get it up. I couldn't let you guys think that Haley would tell Lucas that the baby was his. I hope you guys liked it. I also need to know what you think, should Haley say yes, or no about moving in with Nathan. The most votes wins, and if it's tied, then I guess its no.

Thanks to all the reviews-

_B. Davis FTW- I actually loved that you spoke your mind. I love it when people tell me exactly what they are thinking. Thanks for the review, and I can assure you that it's just the hormones. Hahahaha =p_

_GottaluvNaley- You got your answer, Haley told the truth. I hope she really moves in with Nathan so they can start their life together. _

_Mazzy- thanks so much, I'm glad you've liked it. And I hope this answered the questions. _

_Dianehermans- yes! He know, thank god._

_KTxx- Nathan does know who Lucas is, but he hasn't put two and two together just yet, eventually he will. As for the Nathan and Lucas, sorry it didn't happen, but I have a way for all four of them to meet. ;]_

_KaeFoster- No, she told Lucas. Hahaha. And I wish that it was simpler but the drama is needed. This story will be over soon, Maybe at 20 chapters, if not 15, so the happiness will come soon. _

_Smile Please10- thanks so much. I also love your story. _


	12. Yes?

Chapter 12- Yes?

"It's her" he said, glancing at the little screen on his phone. "Again."

She looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he should probably answer it, but she couldn't just push him to do so. Slowly walking towards him she gave him a tight squeeze. Feeling that he was hugging him back she lifted her head just a bit and met his eyes.

"Have you thought about answering one of them?"

He pulled away at her words, not understanding why she was saying those words.

"I mean, there is a reason she's calling you."

"Brooke" he emphasized, "she cheated."

"And in a way so did you."

"No" he said, "it's not the same, and you know it."

Brooke nodded, "I know" she said, softly. "But just listen to her, I'm sure it's important."

Lucas walked closer to her, he was only a step away from her. "I can't, I still can't talk to her. I loved her" he said, "you know that, I loved her. But apparently I wasn't enough for her, she needed someone else, and that someone happens to be your ex-husband. So I'm sorry if I don't answer the phone, but I can't, I just can't right now."

"I get it" she whispered, she took the step closer and brought him to a tight hug letting him know that she was there, and that she understood what he was talking about. She knew what it felt to be cheated on, she knew what it was like to not be able to let go of something that you thought was strong love.

"I know you do." He leaned to her and captured her lips, the lips of the woman she was now falling for. He might not yet be in love, but he knew that someday soon Brooke Davis would be the owner of his heart.

O

Oo

O

"He won't pick up."

Nathan gave her a nod and continued what he was doing. He wanted to be the understanding boyfriend, but he didn't find it in him to be that person. He couldn't be understanding when she was talking about the guy she was married to, the guy who had been her first everything.

"God, what am I going to do."

"Haley" he said, walking up to her and pulling her close. Both his hands rested on her waist, "he'll call when he's ready."

"Thanks" she mumbled.

Nathan kissed the top of her head and pulled away, turning around he saw one more box. He turned to face her, "is that the last one?"

She nodded, "yeah, that's it."

"Haley, this is a good thing. I promise."

"I know, I just don't like the way we left things."

"He'll call when he's ready" he said. He picked up the box and began to carry it outside.

Once he was out of the way Haley took one more walk through the place she had called home. The home she had lived with her husband for years, the man she once loved. Before stepping out she took one last look at the house, with one big sigh she turned and closed the door.

O

Oo

O

The drive to his penthouse was quiet. Haley didn't have much to say, she was still thinking about Lucas and wondering where he was. She needed to tell him that she was no longer living in the house and that he could keep it, but he didn't answer, and she had no clue where he was staying. It's not like she could just go to his work and talk to him, he's a taxi driver, he could be anywhere in New York.

"You okay?" he asked, wanting to break the thick tension in the car. He knew what she was thinking and just the thought of it boiled his blood, but he couldn't do that to her. He could do it now, now that she had actually come back to him, now that she was actually moving on with him.

Haley turned to him and gave him a weak smile, "yeah" she lied.

He didn't want to push it any further, not wanting to angry her. Nathan hoped that she would get over it, and that hopefully Lucas would call her soon. He understood that Lucas probably needed his time, he just wished that he wasn't making her suffer while he had his time.

O

Oo

O

The pregnancy progressed, and Haley still knew nothing about Lucas. She called and texted often in hopes that he would at least answer one of them, she even tried to e-mail him. Now laying on the bed she shared with the man she loved, and had finally come to admit that she loved him. She stared at the ceiling rubbing her belly, which now looked like she was actually pregnant. She was five months along, and still heard nothing from him.

"Hey" Nathan said, walking in. He sat on the bed next to her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "how you feeling?"

Haley smiled, she loved how he was always concerned about her and the baby; which is a boy by the way. "Better."

He stood up and began to loosen his tie, once done with that he unbutton the top of his shirt and walked over to her once more. "Let's get something to eat."

She nodded and sat up. With a simple smiled she leaned towards him and hugged him. She needed to fell his presence, that he was there for her no matter what. "It's done."

"What is?"

"The divorce." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "it's done."

"Haley, that's great" he said, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. He got to do a lot of that, but nothing felt like the kiss they shared at the moment, it was a free kiss. They were both free to do what they pleased and not worry about getting caught, not that they had been worried since Lucas found out.

"I love you" he whispered, then pulled her to hug. Kissing the top of her head he asked her what she wanted for lunch.

She wasn't working anymore. Since she had moved with him he didn't not allow her to work, and on top of all he was always making sure she rested. When she asked him why, he would always say that she needed to remain stress free for the baby, and he was going to do anything in his power to make sure she was.

"Let's go" she said, finally standing up.

"Where to?"

"Let's eat here" she said, "I'll cook. Let's just stay in."

"…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Mac and Cheese, you, me, and beer, well water for me. Pleaseeeeee."

"Fine" he said, finally giving in. He knew he wouldn't say no, but he just hoped that he could. He wanted to take her out somewhere especial. He wanted to share something with her. He had waited until the divorce was final to do it, and now that it finally was he wanted to do it right.

"Come on" she said, pulling him along to the kitchen.

O

Oo

O

"This is Brooke" she said, once she picked up the phone.

She was listening to whatever the other person said for a while, not once being able to get a word in. After what felt like an eternity she finally spoke, "I'll have my assistant schedule and appointment" she said. A while after she finally transferred whoever it was on the other side of the phone to the front desk to Millie.

"Who was that?"

Brooke cheered up at the sound of the voice, she stood up and walked towards the person. "Hi boyfriend."

He bent down to her and kissed her, holding on to her tightly. "Hi."

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking back to her desk and looking at a few papers.

He walked closer to her and hugged her from behind, placing soft kisses down her neck he spoke between kisses. "My. Divorce. Is. Final."

Brooke turned when she finally realized what the words actually meant. She hadn't yet realized what he was talking about, especially since he was making her want him even more. She slowly realized them, but once she knew what it all meant she turned so fast it felt like a tornado was in the room with them.

"Lucas, that's great" she exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you." She pulled him down and kissed him hungrily.

"I know, it's finally over."

"We need to celebrate" she said, "dinner tomorrow, at that cute little Italian bistro."

"you go it" he said, once more kissing her. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Bye" she yelled, watching him walk out the door.

O

Oo

O

After dinner they had ice cream with extra whip cream. Haley's choice, the girl sure did love her sugar at the moment. They picked up the plates and placed them in the sink, then Nathan walked over to her and sat her on the counter right next to the sink.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"You" he said, touching her nose, "are not doing anything, you need to rest."

"Nate, I'm pregnant, not elderly."

"I just want you, and the baby" he said, touching her stomach, "to be healthy and safe."

"We are, and we are able to wash dishes you know."

Nathan nodded, "yes." He turned around and began to wash the dishes, all while talking to her. He wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing, and that it was the right time to do so.

"Can you hand me that?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to get it herself. Her phone was on the island across from where she had been placed.

He handed her the phone, without even looking at the screen. He usually wanted to know who she talked to, but right now he just wanted to be in the moment with her.

"Lucas" she said, answering.

Nathan turned and saw her expression. There was a mix of shock and excitement there, but he couldn't see which was dominant.

"I was hoping you would call" she said.

_'Hey.'_

"Umm, I got the letter" she admitted.

_'yeah, me too… Look Haley, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"I'm fine" she said, "I really am. I just wish I could see you."

_'Hales-'_

"I know" she cut in, "it's hard. But Lucas, we were friends before all of this, we were friends for a long time. .. I guess, I just… I wish we could be friends again."

_'We will be' he said, ' when the time comes, we will.'_

"I miss you"

_'miss you, too. Take care.'_

"Bye" she said.

That was it, the moment she had been waiting for all this time. All she wanted was to make sure he was still talking to her, and that at some point they would become friends again. She knew that nothing would ever be the way it use to be, but he was at least giving her a second chance at friendship.

Nathan had finished the dishes in the time it took her to talk to Lucas, he notice her look at him surprise that he was done so quick. "What can I say, I'm just that good."

"Yes you are" she said, pulling him closer and giving him a peck.

He moved closer to her so that he was between her legs, both his hands set on either side of her. "I have to ask you something."

"What" she said, never letting go of his head.

"Are you happy?... With me, are you happy with me?"

Haley gave him a questionable look, "of course" she let out. "Nathan I love you, and even though I still miss Lucas it doesn't mean I don't want you. I love you unlike I've ever loved someone before… You make happy, and I love you for being there all the time."

He nodded taking in her words, just like she said he loved her back. He loved her more than anything he could've thought of. She was his world, and he was sure that what he was about to say was the right thing to do at the moment. She had been living with him for three months, they started their fling eight months ago and now it was time, it was time to take the next step.

"Haley, I love you" he said, softly. "I know this is sudden, but I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Since I saw you I fell for you. We're going to have a child together… I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?"

"I..."

The silence was killing him. He knew the answer by her silence. No, that was it a big no. He wished he could rewind time and not ask, he should have waited for a better time to ask. A time when she hadn't just gotten her divorce, or that she hadn't just talked to the guy that had made her happy for all those years.

"Nathan… I" she couldn't form the words, she knew them so well, yet they wouldn't come out.

"I know the answer" he said, "it's no."

"No" she said, excited about the whole thing.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Now he was just confused, she was saying yes and no like a game, and all he wanted was to know her answer. "Which one is it?"

"No, I do want to marry you. My answer is YES."

"Yes?"

"YES!" she yelled, "yes."

"Yes!" he yelled excited as well, then he leaned towards her and pulled her to a kiss. He never wanted to let go of her lips, they felt so familiar like that was the right place for them to be. The feel of them, the touch, the taste, everything about her was driving him crazy at the moment. He didn't want to pull part, he wanted to spend the rest of his life there with her.

O

Oo

O

A/N- thanks to all the reviews, and I am so sorry for not answering you personally. I hope you like this chapter. For next week I might not add a new one. I have lots of stuff going on at the moment, and I don't want to write if I won't be fully concentrated.

Thanks to you all, and don't forget to tell me what you think ;]


	13. They're Married!

**I am sooooooooooooo Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy. Last week was my trip and this week when I came back I found out that I had to train someone else at work, so I've been really busy with that. I hope you don't hate me for this and that you keep reading the story. Most of my stories will be ending soon and I will be starting new ones and the sequels to the ones I have, but mostly I will have one or two going at the time. Thanks to all of you for your reviews and for reading.**

Chapter 13- They're Married

Haley looked in the mirror and admired her belly. She was now almost eight months pregnant. She rubbed her belly and smiled. She couldn't believe that the day was finally here. It's been three months since Nathan had asked her to marry him and since she said yes. She never thought she would be the type to be getting married pregnant, but things always change.

She quickly slipped on the flat white shoes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The dress was a simple white gown, nothing over the top. There really wasn't going to be many people there. Jake Jagielski would be Nathan's best man, and Peyton Sawyer would be Haley's made of honor. No one else would be attending the ceremony. It was a private and intimate ceremony.

The time was here, and she was walking down the small steps of the penthouse towards the living room where everyone was. The priest waited for her to arrive and the ceremony began.

After the 'I do's' they signed the paper work. Haley let a single tear slipped from her eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. After signing the papers he turned to her and wiped the tear with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

Haley shook her head. "It's just the hormones" she used as an excuse.

"I know you wanted a big wedding with your family and friends" he admitted, he knew exactly what was wrong with her. "I promise you will have it, I just can't risk something happening to you or the baby with a party."

She nodded. "I know."

"I promise" he assured her.

"I just… I wish Lucas had been here. I miss him."

Nathan pulled her to a hug, "I know, baby" he said rubbing her back. "I promise to have him there at the next one."

Haley smiled against his shirt. He always did things to make her happy, no matter what it was, he always did it.

O

Oo

O

_Three months later-_

Haley sat on the couch waiting for her husband. Nathan had to drop by the office to get a few things before they went to the doctor. Baby James, who is now two months old, had a check up.

Nathan had become a total papa bear, making sure he made every appointment with Haley. He didn't want her to do any of it alone, he was the father and he would be there for every single one of the appointments.

"Let's go" he said walking down the stairs, still fixing his tie.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Haley wondered why he was, it's not like he was going to work. He would pick up a few things then they would go to the doctor.

"It's still the office, I have to look presentable" he told her, then walked over to the baby and picked up the chair.

Haley nodded and picked up her purse and the diaper bag.

With that both parents and their young son walked out of the room towards the car. Nathan made sure to place the baby chair safely on the back seat, then walked over to the driver side and got in the vehicle. He waited for his wife, who was putting the bag in the back of the vehicle. Once she took her seat he waited for her to put her seatbelt on before he drove of.

"How has he been doing?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Good."

That was all he got, he expected Haley to tell him everything about the child. She was with him home all day while worked, she most certainly had some more to say, didn't she.

"Damn it" he said, hitting the steering wheel. The traffic in New York was crazy, and an SUV was no big city vehicle.

"Language" Haley warned.

He turned to her and chuckled, "it's not like he understands."

"babies are like sponges, they absorb everything" she told him.

Nathan chuckled at little. It was so cute to think of things like that. Only she would know, she was the one who read all those baby books. Now he was starting to think that he should have probably read one or two of the many Haley bought.

Haley felt his eyes on her and turned to him, "what?" she wiped her face thinking there was something there.

Nathan shook his head, "nothing."

"come on, tell me."

Nathan smiled again, then he notice the cars beginning to move. He leaned towards her and kissed her quickly before he had to move the car again. "I love you."

"Love you, too" she said. She took his hand in hers as they drove towards the building she hadn't stepped foot in since she found out she had been pregnant.

O

Oo

O

"They're married" she said.

"I know" he responded.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Brooke, it's no big deal. We knew it would happen" Lucas reasoned with her.

"Not this soon" she said, waving her hands in the air. "Lucas she's married to him, don't you feel anything."

"I loved her" he said, "but when I found out about her affair that all changed."

"I know" she said, so soft that I was barely able to hear it.

He placed his fingers under her chin and moved her face for her to face him, "that's the day I met you" he told her, "I knew from the moment I saw you that Haley and I wouldn't last. You drove me crazy, I just couldn't do anything about because I was married, and so were you."

Brooke let a single tear run down her cheek, she smiled weakly and leaned towards him. Colliding her lips with his she mumble and I love you, them deepened the kiss to a more passionate and breath taking kiss.

"I love you" he said.

That's when she felt all the love take over her, she pushed him down on the couch in her office and began to kiss him non stop. She was undoing the buttons on his shirt and quickly moved to his belt. She felt him rubber her skin underneath her shirt, then felt her shirt slip right form her.

O

Oo

O

Haley pushed the stroller slowly through the place that had once been so familiar to her. She could hear people whispering about her, but she couldn't care less. When she worked there they also talked, at least now what they were saying was all true.

She walked right through the red head girl sitting on the desk that had once been hers. She remember her days working there. Nathan working late, then taking her to her second job. The make out sessions they had in his office and in the elevator.

"Excuse me" the red head interrupted her thoughts.

Haley turned to face her, "yes."

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Scott."

Haley smiled, "no" she shook her head, "can you just tell him that I'll wait for him inside." She began to open the door, but was quickly taken back when the red head stood between her and the office door.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't go in there without an appointment" she said.

Haley smiled, "what's your name?" she asked.

"Rachel" she said, holding her hand in front for Haley to shake.

Haley nicely shook Rachel's hand and smiled, "nice to meet you, I'm Haley."

"Nice to meet you, too" Rachel said, not understanding what this girl was doing in the office.

"Rachel, do you like your job?" Rachel nodded, "than I suggest you move."

Rachel shook her head, the girl in front of her had some nerve asking her if she liked her job. What was it to her if Rachel liked her job or not, it's not like she was the boss or something like it. Rachel quickly took a look at her left hand to make sure she wasn't going to say something stupid. "Look-" she began to say something, but her attention was taken by an IM sent by Carrie, one of the only people that actually talked to her in the office.

_Let her in_, said the IM. Rachel looked at Carrie, who was giving her signals to let Haley go to the office.

"Hey baby"

"Hey Handsome" Rachel said, at Nathan's words. Her eyes lighting up. She had been crushing on him for so long, now he was finally acknowledging it.

Haley switched from glaring at Rachel to her husband who was now next to her giving Rachel a quizzical look.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Haley smiled at him and turned to Rachel, "your secretary wouldn't let me go." She turned back to him, "let's just go, I don't want to be late. Did you get it all done."

"Yeah" he said, "Dan gave me all the paper work, I'll just work from home today." He then turned to Rachel, "hold all my calls for today."

"Will you be back tomorrow?"Rachel asked, pouting a bit to make it dramatic.

"I think so, but just in case clear my schedule till Friday." He then turned to Haley who was still holding the stroller, "let's go" he said, taking the stroller from her and pulling her by the hand.

Haley let him take her along, but she was till looking at Rachel, who wouldn't take her eyes of her husband.

Once the couple was out of the way Carrie ran to her friend. She didn't understand why Rachel didn't just do what she said, Carrie knew exactly who Haley was, and how much power she had over Nathan. The girl could tell him to kill someone and he would probably do it.

"Why didn't you let her in?" Carrie hissed.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I can't believe he's with her, she's so simple."

"Yeah" she said, "not so much. She was his secretary and a bar tender at night. She's just changed since she got pregnant, trust me she was really wild back in the day."

"How do you know this?"

Carrie looked at her, "she was my only friend here, until she found comfort in Nathan."

Rachel now understood all. Why she got the job so quick, and why Carrie talked to her. Carrie had been friends with Haley. Haley was the only one that talked to Carrie, and since Haley was no longer there Carrie needed someone else to gossip with, cause the girl could sure gossip. Then there was Nathan and the fact that since she had been hired only had her doing secretary work, not once did he make her do anything a personal assistant had to do.

O

Oo

O

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" he asked, not understanding where all this was coming from.

"Nathan, she was clearly flirting" Haley said, shaking her head.

He focused on the road, but would try and look at her every time he spoke. "Hales, she's just a secretary, you know I love you."

"I was a secretary" she shot back.

"No" he said, "you were a personal assistant" he smirked.

"I don't like her" she admitted, "I really don't like her."

Parking the car he turned to her. He hated that she was acting this way. The Haley he knew was confident and didn't care what other people thought or said. "Hales" he said, softly. "I can't fire her."

"Why not?"

"Dan hired her, he's keeping her there until I find my own assistant" he admitted, "but the only assistant I want just had a beautiful baby."

She smiled at his words. He knew exactly how to make a girl melt, how to make a girl feel good about herself and how to seduce one too. "You want me to work again?"

He nodded, "I would love for you to work again, but I think James comes first. Maybe when he's a little older."

Haley nodded and leaned towards him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips then pulled away. "Let's go" she said opening the door to the car. The doctor would be waiting, and she couldn't wait to see how her baby's first check up went.

O

Oo

O

A/N- hope you liked it. This episode was sort of a filler, more than anything. I wanted Haley to interact with Rachel and see what it was like to find your husband flirting with the secretary, even if there was none of that. I also wanted Haley to have the baby soon, it's a little hard for me to write about pregnant woman, it's easier to just do a few flashbacks to the funny hormonal parts.

I am sorry to inform you guys that this story will be coming to an end soon. I was thinking maybe two more chapters after this one, but I'm guessing that I'll need more, so maybe four or five more. =[

Thanks to all the reviews-

**_KTxx-_** Nathan and Lucas will come soon, they will come for the second wedding.

**_Crazy4jacksonrathbone_**- thanks so much, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**_Wolfgiiiirl1234-_** Thanks so much, this chapter is a filler, but we will have a bigger Naley wedding were they'll be Lucas and Brooke.

**_Haley Elizabeth James-_** thanks so much

**_Kaefoster-_** I did update, even if it's not the best it's something. =/

**_Danni1989-_** thanks so much.

**_Mickeiblue-_** thanks, I was actually talking to my cousin about that. Like when people say yes and no and it all becomes a confusion. Then I just had to do it. Hahahaha

**_Dianehermans-_** thanks so much.

**_Heather1021-_** Thanks, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. =[


	14. Invitation

Chapter 14- Invitation

Haley walked down the streets of New York City pushing the stroller. Jamie was getting bigger and heavier and she really didn't like to carry him around. She knew she could have just drove, but walking was so much more fun. Jamie was now ten months old. The boy was really big, he could already walk but it was something she didn't like, to have him walking around New York, pushing him around was so much easier and faster. They were both on the way to Nathan's office. They would be having lunch together today, something they did every Wednesday.

Not paying much attention to where she was going she bumped with someone. Feeling that the stroller had hit something, or rather someone she hit.

"Hey" she said, softly and a little shy.

He looked at her and back to the stroller, "hey."

"Umm… How… how you doing? It's been a long time."

He moved his eyes back to her and gave her a simple nod, "yeah, I'm sorry. I just… I didn't couldn't get over it."

"Lucas, I didn't ask you too. I just wanted you to know the truth, not telling… Not telling you was killing me, I couldn't do it anymore, you deserved to know."

"you lied, Haley. You lied and still stayed with me."

"Luke… I don't want to fight" she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" he asked her. He really wanted to talk to her again. She had been his best friend for years before she became his girlfriend then wife. He missed having her around and telling her about things he couldn't talk to anyone else about.

"I'd love to, but… I was on my way to lunch" she shook her head and waived her hand, "you know what, yeah, let me just make a call." Getting a nod from him she took out her phone and made her call.

Lucas

O

Oo

O

Looking at the invitation in front of her she would have never believed it. She didn't think he would be thinking of inviting her, or to even think about her period but here it was. There it was right in her hands, the proof that he did still think about her. She slowly put it on her desk and returned to her computer, just trying not to think about it.

"Miss Davis, there is a call on line five for you" Millie said walking in her office.

Brooke looked at the phone then turned back to Millie. As much as she wanted to distract herself from the whole _invitation_ thing, she couldn't. It was right there in front of her asking her to just RSVP. "Millie, please hold my calls today, and also cancel all my meetings." She grabbed her purse as she said it all and walked towards the door.

Millie didn't know what the reason for all this was, but she needed something to tell everyone. "What do you want me to say?"

"I had an emergency" she said facing her, and quickly turning around to leave the office.

O

Oo

O

"He's really big" he pointed out, looking at Jamie, who sat right next to his mother on a booster seat.

Haley turned to look at her son and smiled, then turned back to her ex-husband. "Yeah, he is."

"How old is he now?"

"He'll be one in two months" she told him.

"So how you doing?" he asked, trying to change the subject. It was weird to be talking to her like nothing ever happened, and even harder when she had a child next to her. He was suppose to be his, he was suppose to be the one that was with her and having a baby boy.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her palms on her pants, "Lucas, you know I'm sorry, right?"

He nodded, "I know" he said in a soft mere whisper.

She reached towards him and held his hand. "I loved you, I was just not _in _love with you anymore. I guess I missed my best friend, and getting married just screwed that up a bit. I wish-"

"Don't" he order, but his voice was soft. "I know what you're gonna say. Just don't, Haley." He pause and continued, "I don't regret it. Any of it."

"You don't?"

He shook his head, "no, Hales. I loved you, still do. You are the one person that knows everything about me, and probably the only person I would ever tell everything to."

Haley let a small tear roll down her cheek but quickly wiped it off, she picked up the menu and asked him if he was ready to order. Getting the nod from him they both began to order their meals and continued to talk about what they've done over the passed year and a half.

Lucas explained to her that he had been working on a new book and that he had a very good feeling about it, that he believe that this one would be picked up and become a best seller. He didn't tell her what it was about, but he told her what he thought would come out of it.

She told him about life with a new man, and how hard it was to actually have a child around. All the joy that Jamie brought by day, was something she hated by night. The long nights with no sleep, the feeding, and all the other stuff in between. She loves her son, she really does but having to be up for two to three hours in the middle of the night was something she didn't like.

"He's a cute kid" he complimented. The boy was now sleeping in his stroller while his mother spoke to Lucas.

Haley smiled and nodded. Turning her attention back to Lucas she asked him something she wanted to do. "Umm, Lucas… I know this is not the right time or place" she said, "but I… umm, I was wondering if you would go to my wedding."

"You're getting married again?" he was shocked, he didn't expect that to come out of her mouth.

She smiled and chuckle a little as she shook her head. Haley knew what he was thinking, "no, not again… well, yes, but no. Let me explain" she told him, noticing the confused look on his face. "Nathan and I… we are renewing our vows. I mean, the first time we just kinda did it, but now we want to do it the right way. We just wanted Jamie to get older so we didn't have to have a baby around. I know he still is, but he's older now, you know. I mean, he's not just a baby, he's more like a toddler" she rambled. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Lucas chuckled, "I missed that" he admitted.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

Lucas pointed to her in circles, "that" he said, "you rambling. I missed it."

She blushed at his words, "I missed you" she admitted.

The moment was getting a little personal and intense for his liking, so he changed the subject. Clapping his hands together and rubbing them he spoke, "so, when is this wedding?" he asked.

Haley smiled at him, "in two months, two days after Jamie's birthday."

"Nice"

"I know. Nathan's idea."

Lucas nodded, his lips pressed tightly. He would never admit it to her, but he really didn't like to hear Nathan's name. He was the one that stole his wife, and the one that cheated on his current girlfriend. "I think I better go" he said, "but call me sometime, I would really like to do this again." He handed her a card and kissed the top of her head. With that he made his way out and continued with his day.

Haley stood up a little after he had left, she had to get home and get Jamie ready for a party they had that night. She was happy to know that she had patched things up with Lucas, or at least started to patch them. Their relationship won't be healed with just one lunch date, but it was nice to know that he wanted to be part of her life once more.

O

Oo

O

After finishing everything he needed to do, he made his way to his house. Now standing outside his door he walked in. It was extremely quiet, nothing he had experienced before. That was unless Brooke wasn't home, which he knew she was, her car was outside.

"Brooke?" he asked, walking in the house, inspecting and waiting for her to just pop out.

"Hey!" she said excited to see him. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips and released her legs getting set back on ground.

"Hello to you too" he said licking his lips. He loved it when she welcomed him that way.

"So… Ummm" she began saying as they made their way to the kitchen, hands intertwined and all. "I got something in the mail today."

Lucas was confused, what could she get that she couldn't just tell him about it. "What?"

Brooke picked up the envelope and handed it to him, "an invitation" she said, as she saw him opening the envelope. She waited for him to read it through, and for him to have the first word after he read it.

He closed the invitation and set it back on the counter, then he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked, a little confused with his relaxed reaction.

"I know" he said, "I saw Haley today, we had lunch."

"You had lunch?" she asked, a little hurt but at the same time angry that he never told her about his plans.

"Yeah" he said nodding, putting his bottle down.

"You had lunch with her and you didn't tell me?"

"Brooke, it wasn't like that. We're just friends. She actually invited me to the wedding in person, she didn't have an address, so she invited me in person."

"Do you still like her?" She knew the question was stupid. She knew he loved her and he didn't have feelings for Haley, she and Nathan were a constant topic in their household.

"No" he said, "no, I don't. She's just a friend." He walked closer to her and pulled her to him, his hands resting on her hips, "I love you, and only you."

She reached up to him and gave him a sweet, soft peck, "I love you, too."

O

Oo

O

Both Nathan and Haley were now laying in bed ready to go to sleep. As her head rested on his chest and his arm was wrapped securely around her they both just enjoyed being there with each other.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

Haley thought back to the day she had and smiled a little, "it was great."

"Who was your friend?"

"Lucas" she said, "I invited him to the wedding."

"Lucas Roe, as in your ex-husband?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked, worried that she might be having feelings for him again.

Haley looked up at him, she knew him so well she knew what he was thinking. "You know you're the one I love, right? I love Lucas, but I'm not _in_ love with him. You're the only one for me" she said, knowing how cheese that sounded, but not caring at all.

"You're the only one for me, too" he added, pulling her a little closer and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "goodnight."

"Night."

O

Oo

O

A/N- There you go, we had some Lucas and Haley. This story probably has like two chapters left. I was hoping on having some Lucas and Nathan on the next chapter, but not before I have some Brooke and Nathan. Tell me what you think, I really love to hear all your thoughts and ideas.

Thanks-

**Reviews-**

**_KTxx-_**_ Thanks so much, and yes there will be Lucas and Nathan I just have to think about how to approach it._

**_Wolfgiiiirl1234-_**_ Thanks so much!_

**_Crazy4jacksonrathobone-_**_ People really reacted well to the whole Rachel and Haley thing, I think I'll try to add more of it in the last few chapters. _

**_Heather1021-_**_ thanks so much, and I'm glad you liked it. _

**_Haley Elizabeth James-_**_ thanks_

**_Kaefoster-_**_ Thanks so much, and I see a lot of you liked the whole Rachel and Haley thing. _

_Thanks again - =]_


	15. Small Argument

chapter- Small Argument

They had been talking now, ever since their little encounter on the streets of New York. Haley was actually liking the fact that she could have her best friend back. They had been friends before they got married, and that was for a long time. All she wanted was to be friends like they use to be before the marriage part.

As she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear she also took a sip of her drink, all in hopes that Lucas would show up soon. She had a few things to ask him, one was to see if he would like to attend Jamie's birthday, which would be in four days. She knew it was a little late to be asking him to come, but it was better late than never. Lucas had actually grown to like Jamie and Haley could see it, she could see it every time they saw each other. Lucas would often visit their house now, all during times when Nathan wasn't home. Haley would love for Lucas and Nathan to actually meet and get along, but she knew that she had to take baby steps. She had hurt him and Nathan was part of the equation, she couldn't just expect Lucas to jump to their happy family trail.

Haley quickly put her drink down and let out a sigh of relief when she saw him step through the door. She knew that he would never stand her up, but there was still a fear in her about him not wanting to be part of her life anymore.

"Hey" he said, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took the seat across from her. "Sorry I'm late, I had a little problem, but it's all good now."

Haley smiled, "I got you a Sprite, I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks." Lucas loved that Haley thought of other as well as herself, and he loved that she remember every little detail of their lives.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, hoping that his answer would be with a positive outcome.

He gave her a semi smile, "yeah" he puffed out and began to look at the menu. "Just a little problem, but that's not important. What did you want to talk about?" he asked, finally putting the menu down.

Lucas didn't really want to tell her what had actually been his little problem, he knew that Haley would feel guilty if she ever found out. He loved Brooke, he really did, but sometimes the girl knew how to dictate a little too much. She had told him that she didn't want him to be seen Haley anymore, after she found out about their little friendship re-growth. She also told him that she didn't like that he was hanging around Jaime so much, or as she put it _that kid_. To Lucas Jamie was a special kid, he was the son he was suppose to have but never did, and he wasn't going to cut one relationship for the other. Brooke meant a lot, but he hated that she always dictated his life, as if he couldn't make the right choices on his own.

"I kinda want to ask you something" she said hesitant.

"What?" Lucas asked waiting for her to continue.

"Umm, do you think you could come to Jamie's birthday?" Seen his face drop just a bit she knew exactly why. "He really likes you, and he really wants you there" she told him, "I know it's hard with Nathan and all, but you don't even have to talk to him. I'm just asking you to go for Jamie, he really, really wants you there. I-"

"I'll go" he said, hoping to stop her ramble.

"Thank you" she graciously told him. She didn't know when there was a time when Lucas had let her down, that's what she loved about him. "You can bring that girl you've been dating" she added. Hopefully he would feel more comfortable if he had some one there with him.

Lucas just gave her a smile, he didn't know if he would bring Brooke, but he knew that if he did it would be hell on earth.

O

Oo

O

"I'm home!" she yelled as she entered the house. She dropped her keys on the table near the door and hung her coat in the closet, then she made her way towards the living room where she knew she would find her boys. Haley slowly walked towards them and kissed Jamie's head "hey baby boy" she said, then moved to the much older man sitting next to the soon to be one year old.

Nathan kissed her back, "hey, how was your meeting?" He quickly changed the channel from the sports channel to a kids channel for Jamie, then he walked towards his wife who was in the kitchen.

Haley took a water bottle from the refrigerator and turned to him unscrewing the cap, "it' wasn't a meeting" she confessed, you could see the look of guilt in her expression.

"Where did you go?" he asked in a demanding tone, yet it also sounded worried, "are you okay?"

Haley nodded, "yeah, everything is okay." Haley bounced from one foot to another and looked down uncomfortably, focusing back on her husband she began to speak. "I went to talk to Lucas" she admitted.

"You what?" He was furious, Nathan couldn't believe she was saying those words.

She walked up to him after setting the bottle on the island and touched his shoulder, "don't be mad" she told him, almost begging. "I just wanted him to come to Jamie's party… He's my friend" she added the last part hoping it would cool him down just a bit.

"He's your ex-husband, Haley. He's not just a friend. He's a friend who knows you extremely well" he motioned her up and down with the waive of a hand, "Why you'd do it?"

Hale shrugged and shook her head.

"Yes you do" he told her. Nathan knew all too well that she didn't do things unless she was sure of them.

"Fine" she said, walking towards the living room and taking a seat next to her son. She snuggled the little boy closer to her and looked over to the man standing a few feet away from her. "I want him there. Jamie really likes him, and I know he wants him there." Noticing that her words weren't getting her anywhere she decided to use something else, "don't you want your son to be happy? Don't you want him to know that you love him enough not to care if Lucas is or isn't at that party?" All she hoped for now was that her expression matched her words, it was the only way to make him believe it all.

Nathan inhaled and exhaled deeply and shook his head, letting his palm drop on his leg he walked over to them. "Yes" he said, "I just don't like it that you talk to him."

"Nathan, we're just friends" she admitted, "besides, he's bringing a date, I think it's his girlfriend."

_That's good to know_, he thought to himself as he sat on the other side of the boy and began to watch tv with his family.

O

Oo

O

"You told her what?"

Brooke was furious, no wait whatever was bigger than furious, that's what she was. She couldn't believe that Lucas had told Haley that he would go, and that wasn't even the worse part, he had also agreed to take Brooke along.

"Are you insane?" she yelled once more.

Lucas just stood in front of her desk as she paced around her office, he could see that she was upset, and he knew that she would be, he just didn't expect her to act this way.

She ran her hands through her hair and let them drop hitting her legs, "I can't believe you did this, how am I suppose to go to his house?"

"Brooke" he said, trying to get her attention. "He doesn't know it's you. To tell you the truth, Haley doesn't know who you are. Besides, what do you care what he thinks?"

Walking over to him Brooke placed both her hands on his shoulders as she reached him, "he was my husband" she told him, "who cheated on me. What part of that makes you think that I would want to go to his kid's birthday?"

"It's not his fault" he said, "Jamie doesn't know what the story is, it's not his fault."

Brooke shook her head, "just go" she told him, "we'll talk about it when I get home, right now I have a lot to do, and a _lot_ to think about."

Lucas didn't fight it. He knew her, and he knew that when she needed her time, she needed her time. He walked out of the office murmuring a soft bye and I love you. He wanted to say more, but saying more would just cause her to erupt, and he wanted her sane when she got home, so that they may talk and settle everything.

O

Oo

O

After tucking Jamie in Haley walked back to her bedroom where Nathan was already in bed, she walked towards the bed and got in. Slowly snuggling closer to him she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I freaked" he said apologetic. "I just don't like the whole situation."

"There is no situation" she told him, "I love you, and Lucas is just a friend." She gave him a quick kiss before she returned her head to his chest.

"I love you, too" he said, kissing the top of her head.

O

Oo

O

A/N- There it is. I am so sorry it was so late, I just don't really have the time to write anymore, but I do try to squeeze it in. I finish reading all the updates I had so I have more time since I will be reading them as I get them (hopefully). Also I wanted to thank all of you who review, and to those of you who review my other story Rich Girls I am sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, I am thinking of adding another one, but I will do that when everything falls into place in my head. Oooohhhh, I also have to say that this is soon going to be over. Next chapter will be the birthday party then the wedding, I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Thanks again.


	16. Small World

Chapter 16- Small World

The day was finally here. Haley had been up for a while now getting everything ready. This was her baby's special day and she wasn't going to let anything ruin that. The day had been long waited for. She was baking a few cupcakes, just in case the ones she had bought weren't enough, when her husband and now one year old son came down to the kitchen. Knowing it wasn't the best meal to let them have sugar, she also knew that it would be a crazy day with no time for healthy meals.

She placed a cupcake for each of them on a plate, giving Jamie a baby cup with milk and Nathan a mug with coffee. "Good morning boys."

"Hey" Nathan said, reaching towards her and giving her a quick peck. Sitting back on his bar stool he took a bite off his cupcake, "how long have you been up?"

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he wondered. He loved to help her out around the house, yet Haley always found a way for him to just relax when he wasn't working. He loved that about her, he really did, but he also wanted to be part of the house.

She smiled at him as she put the cupcakes on a tray, "because you got home late last night. I just thought you needed a break."

Nathan loved that she was so considerate but he still wanted to help her, "you know I don't mind helping you."

"I know." With that she gave him a peck and walked over to the little boy a few seats over on a high chair. "Happy birthday baby boy" she said, kissing the top of his head and wiping some frosting from his face.

Jamie Smiled at his mom, "bephday" he tried to pronounce the words. He was a smart one year old, but still couldn't quite pronounce all the letter right.

"That's right" Nathan said form his seat, "it's your birthday."

The young boy continued to eat his cupcake and every now and then he would take a sip of milk, as he watched his parents continue to talk. He didn't know much of what was going on, but he didn't care as long as he got to eat his cupcake.

O

Oo

O

"I can't believe you're making me go to this, I told you I don't want to go" she complained, still looking for the other shoe.

Lucas held up the black pump and smiled at her, "I want you there because I love you, and because I want them to know already." He handed her the shoe, "you know, sometimes I think you still have feelings for him" he admitted. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but it was the way he felt. Lucas understood that it was hard to get over your first love, or first spouse in this case but there was always a way to learn to live with it.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. The words that had just came out of his mouth were like daggers going straight to her heart. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She dropped the shoe and limped over to him, "Lucas, I love you. I don't care about Nathan that way… I just. Well, I guess I wanted to be the one to have a family, and now he has that with her. I just wish that I would get to have that too."

"You will" he assured her, "you will, with me." Lucas held on to her close and kissed the top of her head, "we're going to have a house full of little Brookes and Lucas, I promise."

Brooke looked up at him and remembered why she had fallen for him. The guy standing in front of her was honest and pure. He never once lied to her, well that she knew about at least and if he did he was damn good at it. She leaned up to him and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Pulling apart she patted his chest. "Let's go."

This had been a day that she had been dreading, but now she realized how important this was to Lucas. He really cared about Haley, and he still did. They had been friends, he had told her all about their adventures as kids, and she got exactly why he wanted to still be part of her life. She just didn't like the fact that she had to be part of the little slut's life as well. Haley had been the one who had wrecked her house and she didn't want to be associated with her.

Lucas smiled at her when he saw her walk over to him with both shoes and her bag. He held her hand and pulled her closer as they walked out of their apartment and towards the parking lot. On the way to the car he kept telling her how thankful he was that she was going, and how much it all meant to him.

O

Oo

O

The tables were set, the decorations were ready, and the kids running around were also something that was happening at the moment. Not a lot of them of course since Jamie was only one, but a lot of kids from moms Haley had met at the park, something they did at least three times a day. The house was chaos with the running of children who still had a hard time trying to balance themselves and bigger ones running around them making them fall.

Haley walked over to the mom's standing by the table and put more cupcakes on the table next to them. She smiled and greeted them before she walked to the door, which had just been knocked. As she made her way she waved and smiled at a few people, and finally reaching the door she notice that she wasn't the only one who had thought about answering it. Nope, Nathan was there as well. He stood next to her and gave her a quick peck before he opened the door.

Shocked came across their faces when they saw the couple standing on the other side of their door, something neither one of them had expected. Nathan couldn't believe his eyes, as could Haley. But the strange thing seemed to be that the other couple wasn't shocked to see them together.

"This is your girlfriend?"Haley finally asked, trying to cut the tension a little. She felt her heart drop when she had seen them. She knew Lucas had moved on, she just didn't know that he had moved on to her. How small was the world?

"Hello, Haley" she said, shaking Haley's hand. "Nate."

Nathan shook her hand but said nothing. Words couldn't come out of his mouth, he was still in shock by what he had seen. He couldn't believe that Brooke, HIS Brooke was with Lucas. It was as if the world was playing games with him. He married Brooke while Haley married Lucas, and now Lucas was with Brooke and he was with Haley. His head was beginning to hurt thinking about it all.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Brooke asked mischievously, as she cocked her eye brow.

Nathan began to shake his head but soon realized what he was doing and nodded, "yeah" he said as he began nodding, "hi… how are you?" he asked stupidly.

Haley looked up at him like he was dumb or something, while Lucas stared at Haley with a _are you going to let us in_ expression. She nodded , "come in, come in."

Both Brooke and Lucas took a step and walked in the house. Brooke answering Nathan's question on his way in. "Good" she said, "I'm good. Nice place you have here" she said looking around.

"Thanks" he scratched the back of his head.

Lucas had walked out with Haley to say happy birthday to the little one, leaving Nathan and Brooke alone in the living room.

"Ha… How did you meet Lucas?" he asked, not quite understanding what was going on. He felt like he was in a bad dream and all he wanted was to wake up.

Brooke shook her head as she walked back closer to him. She had been looking at the pictures they had around the room, most of them of Jamie doing anything from jumping to just sitting on a bench. "Don't" she warned. Taking a step closer she continued, "you have no right in asking me about him, you left me, remember?"

Nathan nodded. He knew exactly what had happened, he was just trying to understand the whole situation. "I just don't get it?"

"What?" she asked, raising her shoulders. "The fact that you cheated on me, or the fact that I am now dating the guy who's wife you cheated on me with?"

"Why him?"

"He was there, you weren't" she stated, it was as simple as that. "I loved you" she admitted, "but love wasn't enough, now I see that. Look Nate" she said the last part brushing her hair with her free hand, "I don't hate you. The divorce was something we both saw coming, and I am over the cheating part. So please, just let me be happy and live my life with Lucas. I love him and he loves me. He makes me happy."

It's not like she needed his permission, but the plead in her eyes as she told him how much she loved Lucas and how much it hurt her to find out about the affair broke his heart. Brooke had once been the love of his life, and he still loved her, he just wasn't _in_ love with her. He nodded and walked over to her, pulling her to a hug he whispered to her ear. "I'm happy you found someone to make you happy, you deserve it."

Brooke pulled away and kissed his cheek, "thanks, you too." With that she walked out of the room to look for her boyfriend. She had said what she wanted to Nathan, and now it finally felt as if she had dealt with the situation instead of running around it all. She told Nathan exactly what was on her mind and she was glad he understood.

O

Oo

O

Haley couldn't believe that after all the time they had been talking again he never told her about Brooke. When they were younger he would've told her everything that happened in his relationship, I guess that's what happens when someone becomes your ex. She sat on the lawn chair looking at the kids with Lucas next to her. After walking in the house they had come outside so that Lucas could wish Jamie a happy birthday, and boy was the kid happy seen Lucas, Lucas was like a god to Jamie.

"How long have you been with her?" Haley asked. She wanted him to be the one to want to tell her, but she knew that if she didn't take the first step Lucas never would.

He was startled at her question, yet he knew it was coming. "What do you mean?" he asked, not really understanding to what part of her she was referring to. Did she want to know why Brooke because she thought it was a sort of twisted way to make her pay back for what he suffered, or was it because she didn't like the choice in woman he had.

"Brooke" she said, "why did you pick her?"

"she's honest" he told her, removing his vision from her and turning it to look at the kids playing around. But if you really want to know, she's a sweet girl who was hurt. Her ex husband cheated on her, you might know what that feels like. Oh wait, you don't. Since it was you her husband was cheating with" he said bitterly. Lucas didn't know where all of this was coming from, he didn't want to hurt Haley but the way she asked him he had no choice but to turn his defensive mode on.

"I didn't plan it, Lucas. It just happened."

"So you've told me."

"I know I hurt you" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you have to know that I did love you, I still do. It's just now I'm not _in_ love with you, but I do love you. You're my best friend, at least I thought you were." She stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen, it was cake time and she was ready for the party to be over.

O

Oo

O

After the cake they had managed to get the kids to stay still for a bit, just enough time to open presents, but right after that the little ones began to jump around again. Kids running all around the back yard as parents watched them. Haley sat on one of the steps outside the door that lead towards the kitchen holding a glass of orange juice. She looked at her son and smiled at how the little boy tried to keep up with the bigger kids. He was the leader of the small ones, but he wanted to also be part of the older ones.

"Is this seat taking?" Brooke asked, pointing next to Haley.

Haley looked up at her and back to the kids and shook her head.

Brooke knew that Haley would probably not want to talk to her, but it's not like she wanted to be there either. Haley had been the girl that had broke her home, even thought it wasn't much of a home in the end of it all, but she was still partly to blame for the divorce.

Taking a seat next to Haley she looked out to the yard as well, she didn't know how to begin to talk but she had to say something. "I know it sucks." That was all she managed to say. There were so many things she could've said, but the words that came out where the oddest of them all.

Haley turned to look at her, "what?" she asked confused.

"Seen me and Lucas, it sucks for you, I know…" Brooke saw that Haley was going to interrupt her, so she began to speak quickly. "… I don't like seen Nathan with you either. This was suppose to be me. I was the one who was suppose to be home raising our kids and preparing birthday parties" she admitted, with hurt in her tone.

"I'm really sorry" Haley finally spoke. She had been wanting to say those words to Brooke for a long time, but she had never been able to actually say them. Now finding out that Brooke was the one who was seen Lucas made it even harder for her to say them, but she just let the whole Lucas dating part out of her brain so that she could talk to Brooke the woman, not Brooke Nathan's ex wife, or Brooke Lucas' girlfriend.

"I know you know about the affair, and I'm sorry about it. I didn't chose for it to happen, it just did."

Brooke gave her an understanding nod, "I know. That heart wants what it wants" she admitted. Her heart had also gone in that direction. She knew she shouldn't be with Lucas, but a horrible situation brought them together and they ended up together for a reason.

"You're a nice girl" Haley admitted, "I'm glad Lucas has you, he's a really good guy." She knew this. Haley had been friends with Lucas for as long as she could remember.

"So is Nate. He's just hard headed sometimes."

"Don't I know it" Haley said. "He wants what he wants."

"That's right. But so does Lucas" Brooke added.

"I know. I remember Lucas telling me that he would do anything to have a family" Haley said sadly, she hated that she had deprived him of that. "I hope he get to have that with you."

"Thanks." Brooke looked at the kids and quickly turned back to face Haley, "your so nice" Brooke admitted, "it makes it really hard to hate you."

"I'm glad" she said, chuckling. Never in a million years had Haley thought that she would be sitting next to her husband's ex-wife, and her ex-husbands current girlfriend. It was all so bizarre. But she was glad that she had finally been able to tell Brooke she was sorry, and gotten it all out of her chest.

O

Oo

O

While the girls talked outside, the guys had been talking inside the house. Lucas had been looking at the many pictures in the office that was to the right of the house. When you entered the house it didn't look so big, but there were secret hallways everywhere, one of which led him to this office. It was a nice one too, spacious with a nice desk and about a thousand books on tall selves that reached the ceiling. What grabbed his attention was the crib on the corner of the room, which matched the rest of the furniture in the room. That's when he knew that Nathan was actually a guy that cared about family. If he was willing to have a crib in his office just so he could work and look after his son.

"He likes to sleep here when I'm working" Nathan said, noticing that Lucas had been looking at the crib. He walked over to Lucas and handed him one of the beers he was caring.

"It's a nice office" Lucas said, "I bet it great to work here."

Nathan smiled, "you could say that."

The tension in the room began to build up. Nathan thought the whole crib talk would last longer, hoping that they would move on to Jamie, then eventually to Haley, and finishing with Brooke. But no, none of that really happened. Noticing that Lucas wasn't going to say anything as he saw the guy shift from one foot to the other. "How long have you known Brooke?" he finally asked.

"Look, man" Lucas began. "I know she's your ex and all, but she's moved on. I'm sorry that it all had to be like this, but that's how life is."

"I'm glad she has you" Nathan said. Seen the surprised face on Lucas he elaborated further more, "Haley always talks about what a great guy you are, and how you would be making some girl really happy. To be honest I was always kinda jealous, she was always talking about you. But now I get it that it's because she loves you, as a friend that is" he corrected, "she thinks of you as a big part of her life, and I see that Jamie likes you too."

Lucas smiled at the sound of the little boy, he loved Jamie more than anything, the boy knew how to bring a smile on anyone's face well. "I love them too, and you have to know that I would never hurt them. Or Brooke" he added.

"I know that" Nathan said. "They're lucky to have you."

"You're the lucky one" Lucas said. Nathan had everything he ever wanted. A family. But Lucas knew that he would have that, maybe not soon, but sometime in the future, and he also knew that Brooke would make a great mother.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay so I know it's not the best of the best, but it's something. I am really tired and going off to bed right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up soon, hopefully by the end of this week.

Please tell me what you think. And THANKS to all of you who commented last chapter, sorry that I'm not responding, but I am beat.

THANKS =D


	17. Happily Ever After

Chapter 17- Happily Ever After

The wedding was suppose to be a few days after Jamie's birthday, but a change of plans had accrued. Haley pushed it back a few moths wanting to have more time to plan it. The whole planning of Jamie's birthday had her going crazy, and in the craziness of it all she had forgotten about her own wedding. She wasn't really in a hurry to get to it since this would just be more of a renewal of their vows, but that didn't mean she didn't want a big fancy wedding.

Over the last few months many things had change. She still kept talking to Lucas, who once again became her best friend. Lucas spent a lot of time with Haley at her house, since he loved Jamie so much. He still hated the fact that Jamie could have been his child, but he new that he would have the opportunity to have kids of his own with Brooke.

Brooke had been hard at work, and her relationship with Lucas kept growing more and more. She also wanted kids, but she didn't believe that she was ready to be a mother just yet. Unaware that she would be a great mother because she was so good with Jamie. She also spent a lot of time at the Scott household. Brooke knew that it was weird to become friends with the woman who had taken your husband away, but both girls took it as destiny telling them that they had married the wrong man and switched them for a reason. That didn't mean that Brooke didn't love Nathan at some point, it just meant that she never really was in love with him.

She was currently placing the last beading on the dresses that would change the future of her life. As she stood up she rubbed her belly and walked towards her desk. Picking up the phone she dialed and waited for the person on the other side to pick up.

"_Hello future Mrs. Roe" _ the voice on the other side responded as the phone was answered.

Brooke couldn't help but to let the smile escaped her mouth. She couldn't wait for the moment that she would be walking down the isle to reach Lucas and be his wife forever. "Where are you?" she asked.

"_On my way. How is the dress?"_

"Perfect" Brooke responded, "I just finished the beading."

She continued to talk on the phone explain all that she was excited about, but she also told the person on the other line to hurry because there were important things she wanted to talk about, things that could not be said through a phone.

O

Oo

o

"The dress is here!" she yelled as she walked in the house, not bothering to knock or ring the bell. "It's to die for."

Haley couldn't believe her ears, she had been waiting for this moment and was just glad that it was finally here. She walked towards the living room and saw the big white box on the coffee table. She covered her mouth as she walked towards the dress. As she finally reached the box she took a deep breath before opening.

Her eyes practically popped out of her head as she saw the beautiful white gown. Haley knew that she had picked the right person to design her dress since the first minute the designer had offered, but seen the finished piece let her know that her instinct was not wrong.

"It's beautiful" she said. At first the words wouldn't form. There really was no correct word to express her feelings towards the gown she was holding.

She put it back in the box and smiled at the girl standing across from her. She walked over to her and pulled her to a tight embrace. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it" Brooke said once Haley had let go of her.

Haley smiled again and picked the dress up once more. She couldn't get enough of it, it was the perfect dress.

"I need to talk to you" Brooke said. As odd as it seemed both girls had become really close, and Brooke considered Haley to be one of her best friends. She never had many girl friends and never thought she would get along with Haley, but after meeting her she understood why it was that Nathan loved her so much.

Haley could see the look of fear and worry in Brooke's eyes and she didn't really like it. She loved Brooke, even though she was her husband's ex-wife. Both girls had a very strong relationship now. No one ever understood how Brooke was able to want to see Haley after Haley took her husband from her, but to Brooke it was all part of their destiny.

"Oh my god" Haley gasped, "is it Lucas, is he okay? Oh no, it's you" she said when Brooke shook her head. "Are you sick?"

Brooke once more shook her head. She never quiet understood why it was that Haley liked to get ahead of things but it was something she had grown to live with. "I think I'm pregnant."

Haley gasped once more. She knew this would come at some point, but she wasn't ready to face it now. She smiled at Brooke and shook her head. "When? How? I mean… don't answer that" she said waiving her hand. "When did you find out?"

Brooke let out a small giggle, Haley always started shooting question when something was confessed to her. "I took a test yesterday and it was positive."

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she grabbed her phone and handed it to Brooke, "Lucas is going to be so happy."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't" she said.

"What do you mean?" Haley was lost. She didn't know what Brooke couldn't do. It really wasn't hard to call a doctor, or to tell the person you loved that you would soon be having a child. Well, she also never had to do since Nathan found out before her.

"I can't" Brooke confessed, "I can't have a baby, I would be a terrible mother. I can't do this" she stood up and began to pace, "how am I suppose to tell a kid what to do if I can't even make sure I do what I have to do? Oh god, what am I going to do?"

Haley stood up and grabbed Brooke by the shoulder to make her stop pacing, all the walking around was making her dizzy, something that had been happening and awful lot. "First" she said, "you'll be a great mother, you're great with Jamie and he loves you just like your own child will. And Second, Lucas is going to love the fact that you will be giving him a child, you'll always have his help."

Brooke let Haley's words sink in, and it turned out that she was right. Brooke knew that no matter what happened she would always have Lucas there with her. She hugged Haley once more and murmured a thank you before she pulled away. "Thanks for being there. I'll see at the wedding."

"See ya there" Haley yelled.

Haley sat on the couch and let out a small sigh of relief mixed with a laugh. She was so happy that Lucas would finally get what he wanted, and even better he would get to have it with the woman he was truly in love with.

O

Oo

O

It was time. The time they had all been waiting for. Jamie was dressed in his little tuxedo ready to be the ring bearer. As odd as it was Brooke was the maid of honor and Lucas was one of the grooms man. He wasn't as close to Nathan as Brooke and Haley had gotten to be, and Nathan still wanted Tim to be his best man.

The church was full of people and Haley was ready to walk down the isle. She had been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember, and now the time was finally here. Her father and the rest of her family was there. Her new found best friend was her maid of honor as well as her sisters being her brides maids. This was the perfect day and she couldn't ask for anything better.

As they all walked down the isle and the song played, then the priest started the ceremony. Rings were exchanged and everything else that was seen at a wedding. Now they were all at the reception having a good time and enjoying the new married couple.

Tim tapped his glass and began his speech. "I've known Nathan for a long time. He's been my best friend for years, and I know that he is really happy with Haley. I remember when he met her, he couldn't stop talking about the new girl, the girl who was now working for him. I know Nathan never expected things to go this way, but I know that now he's glad that he took the path he did." With that they all took a sip of their drink and watched as Brooke walked up the stage to give her speech.

Brooke took a deep breath and began to speak. "I haven't known Haley that long" she admitted, "but I feel like I do. I never really liked Haley, to me she was a home wrecker, but now I understand why she did it. When you fall for someone" she looked at Lucas, "you can't find a way to stay away from that person, and somewhere along the line you end up together. I hope you and Nathan have the happiest of times together, you really do deserve each other."

Everyone took a sip, and after a little while the party began. The dancing was on full swing. Kids palying around, adults dancing and drinking champagne having the time of their lives. At this moment everyone was at their happiest and nothing could go wrong.

Nathan walked over to Lucas when he was done with his dance. He needed to tell Lucas something. It all had to do with what they had talked about earlier during the week, and Nathan thought that now was the time for Lucas to make his move. As he reached his new friend he placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder, and with one simply nod Lucas understood what Nathan was trying to say.

He walked to the stage and tapped on the microphone in hopes of getting everyone's attention, seen as everyone was looking at him he began to speak. "I know this is Nathan and Haley's wedding, and I know that this isn't the right time, but I can't hold this any longer" he admitted, then his eyes began to look for Brooke. Finding her he began to speak again. "Brooke. I love you, I love you more than anything on this planet. I know this isn't the time, but to put it off any longer would just keep eating me inside… Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

The gasps around the room where getting louder as people processed what was happening. Even the little kids were surprised by Lucas' question.

Brooke walked over to him slowly, only causing Lucas to get more nervous at the fact that he had proposed in public. But when he saw her little head tilt and nod he felt like the happiest men on earth.

"Yes!" she yelled, "I'd love to marry you."

Lucas jumped off the stage and ran to her. He placed the ring he had in his pocket on her finger and kissed her with all the love and passion he had in him.

Everyone around looked at them with jealousy at what they had. They looked like a happy young couple who was about to start a new life.

As Lucas pulled away Brooke searched for Haley, seen her she saw the nod and she turned back to the guy in front of her. "I'm pregnant" she confessed.

The applause in the room only got louder.

Haley and Nathan walked over to them in the middle of the room with Nathan holding Jamie. The new friends were happy sharing the news.

As the night continued the celebration kept going. Brooke was happy as can be, she had just been proposed to and had told the one person she loved more than anything that they would be having a child.

Lucas was finally going to have what he wanted, a baby of his own. The fact that Brooke would be the mother of his child was the best part, specially since they were now engaged. He was happier than he would ever imagine.

Haley finally got the wedding she wanted. As she danced with her son and her husband danced around them she felt that her life couldn't get any better. Her life had taken a turn when she met Nathan, but now she knew that it was all for the best.

The Scott family danced together to the beat of the music as people still came up to them and congratulated them on their wedding. And right next to them were the soon to be Roe family, who where now starting a family of their own. Sometimes and affair what destroys a family, but in this case it started two, and along the way it started a beautiful friendship.

The End.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I really hope you guys liked this story. The review were really dropping so I decided to just finish it. I do have a new story coming up, it will be Naley and I've been writing a little each night, or whenever I have time. I wont post it until I have more of the once up finished.

Thank you so much to all those of you who have read this story and commented and the ones who have added it to their favorites as well. Thank so much to all of you for your support. =D


End file.
